The First Time!
by HikaruFujiwara 1807
Summary: CHAPTER 7 UPDATED! (Summary telah disunting) Bagaimana jika seluruh anggota Generation of Miracles mendapat pacar? Pertemuan sekumpulan orang berambut pelangi, dan kejadian yang seru tapi juga absurd (?) dengan readers sebagai pemeran utama (as Yuuki Ryin) Warning!: OOC, Absurd, gaje, Humor ngga dapet, Pairing(s): KisexOC, GoMx?.?
1. Chapter 1

**The First Time!**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**WARNING: OOC, Gaje, Aneh, Absurd, humor ngga dapet**

* * *

**CATATAN (Tolong dibaca sebelum melanjutkan ke cerita)**: Hai minna-sama! Saya.. Maksud saya, Kita adalah author baru di fanfic ini. Kami dua author yang menjadi satu akun dan terdiri dari Author Sa, dan Author Jar. Baiklah, pada fanfic ini akan ada beberapa tokoh asing. Tokoh-tokoh tersebut bukan siapa-siapa hanya untuk menambah konflik dalam cerita ini saja^^ dan... Disini pemeran utama atau tokoh 'aku' adalah seorang perempuan yang... (Baca saja :D)

Jika Tidak suka, silahkan meninggalkan cerita ini (kita tidak mengharapkan itu terjadi! ). But...

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

* * *

Haii, namaku.. Ki Joko Stupid (?).

**CUT! Ulang! Ulang!**

_#Wait a Moment#_

Haii, namaku Ki Joko Stu- #SLAP *gunting merah kinclong silau aww (?) Terbang*

**CUT!**

Yang Benar, baka!

Okee okee~~ sumimasen!

_#A few minutes#_

Haii namaku Yuuki Ryin, panggil aja Yuuki atau bisa dipanggil bidadari surga *GoM muntah*. Oke maaf-_- umurku sekarang- (GoM: 75!) *Lempar pisau ke GoM*

_#A Few Minutes (again)#_

Umurku 15 tahun. Aku lahir tanggal 30 Juli dan mempunyai bintang Leo. Sekarang aku bersekolah di Teikou High School #akhirnya waras. bersama dengan mereka! *tunjuk GoM* Sekumpulan monyet purbakala yang tinggal melayang di Surga nan jauh disana. *ditabok*

(Yang benar Yuuki-chan/ Yuuki Ryin/ Yuukicchi/ Ryin/ Yuuki-chin!)

Sumimasen. Baiklah, Aku deskripsikan sedikit tentang diriku. Aku cewek (ya iyalah) tinggiku sekitar 163, rambutku berwarna blonde, panjang, dan bergelombang, kata teman-temanku aku cantik (alhamdulillah), baik, dan pintar, aku suka basket, aku tinggal dikeluarga yang lumayan berkecukupan. Sekiranya itulah diriku!

Hari pertama Sekolah di Teikou High School! Pagi jam 06.45. "Oh My, sudah jam seginii! Aku bisa telatt!" Batinku, Yuuki Ryin. Telat? Ya telat, hari pertama masuk memang dimulai jam 07.00. Sedangkan aku masih didalam sebuah ruangan dengan warna dinding perpaduan antara biru, ungu, dan putih, dengan motif bulat-bulat garis yang sedikit terlihat transparan berwarna abu2 muda. Ruangan ini lebih tepatnya adalah kamarku! "Nee-san! Ayo cepat! Sudah jam segini niih nanti aku telat! huweee! *guling-guling* (ini agak lebay)" Teriak Yuuto adik laki-lakiku yang cerewet. Tapi Yuuto dan aku itu mirip loh. Warna rambut sama-sama blonde. Bedanya, Yuuto anaknya cerewet, sedangkan aku tidak terlalu cerewet.

**Skip Time.**

Akhirnya aku sukses masuk sekolah tepat waktu. Ya, dengan segala perjuanganku, salah satunya adalah aku lari-lari dirumah untuk mencari sepatuku dan hasilnya saat aku menuruni tangga aku terpeleset dan dengan indahnya jatuh nyungsep (?) Dibawah tangga. Di Teikou High School sangat ramai. Aku segera mencari barisan kelas 1-4, atau bisa disebut kelasku. Untung aku segera menemukannya. Aku pun langsung baris seperti anak-anak lainnya. Tunggu, mengapa harus berbaris? Jawabannya hanya Tuhan yang tau. Bercanda, kita akan melakukan upacara atas masuknya murid baru di Teikou High School ini. Beberapa saat upacara berlangsung. Aku mengikutinya dengan baik. Dan ada pemandangan yang lucu disini. Aku melihat ke barisan laki-laki kelasku 1-4 dan mendapati ada pelangi disana (?). Maksudnya ada 6 cowok yang berambut berbeda yang kalau digabung mirip pelangi! Ada warna Merah, Kuning, Hijau, Biru tua, Biru muda, dan ungu. Mirip pelangi kan?

Beberapa saat, upacara telah usai, setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan pengenalan guru, osis, dan berkeliling sekolah untuk jualan. Ralat untuk mengenal lingkungan sekolah Teikou ini. Setelah berkeliling murid-murid bisa masuk ke dalam ruang kelas.

Di Teikou High School memang mempunyai fasilitas yang cukup bagus. Kelasku memiliki 23 murid, bangku disini modern bukan kayu, setiap bangku terdapat headphone dan micnya, ruang kelasku berwarna putih, terdapat 2 papan, LCD, TV, AC, Rak buku, lemari, lampu (?), kulkas kecil, dan tidak ada meja guru *oke sip* ralat, 1 meja guru beserta kursinya menghiasi depan kelas.

Saat masuk kelas aku langsung mengambil tempat duduk nomer 3 deretan pertama dekat pintu yang otomatis dekat jendela. Awalnya aku duduk sendiri hingga pada akhirnya.

"Hai!" Ucap seorang anak cewek yang berambut pink muda panjang dan memiliki F-Cup *ini ngga penting* menghampiriku. "Boleh aku duduk disebelahmu?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Tentu!" Aku langsung bergeser untuk menyisakan tempat duduk untuknya. Oh iya 1 bangku ada 2 meja untuk 2 murid.

Perempuan pinky itu langsung duduk disebelahku.

"Oh iya, salam kenal Satsuki Momoi desu! Panggil aku Momoi. Dan siapa namamu?" Dia bertanya lagi padaku.

"Hmm, Yuuki Ryin desu, bisa dipanggil Yuuki." Jawabku. Dia tersenyum.

"Aku suka rambutmu" ucapnya. Aku hanya tersipu dan tersenyum.

Beberapa saat, aku teringat dengan 6 cowok rainbow itu. Sontak aku mencari-cari mereka. Dan aku menemukannya. Si Hijau megane duduk bersama si Ungu Berbadan besar di deretan ketiga baris yang sama denganku. Si Navy Blue kulit tan dan si Blonde cowok cantik (?) duduk tepat didepanku. Si Baby Blue duduk di bangku paling depan deret nomer 2, entah mengapa dia masih duduk sendiri padahal dia didepan sendiri. Terakhir si Merah duduk paling belakang dideret terakhir dari pintu alias mojok *kasiaan*.

Hari pertama memang tidak terlalu padat. Mungkin hanya beberapa pengarahan dari wali kelas. O iya wali kelasku bernama Fujimaki Tadatoshi dipanggil Fuji-sensei. Setelah beberapa pengarahan, sensei membentuk kelompok yang terdiri 8 orang yang berarti ada 3 kelompok. Dan mungkin aku lagi "beruntung" karna aku satu kelompok dengan Momoi. Semua murid berkumpul dengan kelompoknya masing-masing dan aku juga. Aku berkumpul di kelompok 2. Tapi ternyata aku ngga sepenuhnya beruntung. 6 orang lainnya di kelompokku adalah 6 cowok rainbow tersebut-_- ingin rasanya aku tertawa, memotong sebagian dari rambut mereka kususun membentuk pelangi dan kutempel di papan. Tapi, itu mana mungkin terjadi, karena jika itu terjadi maka akan ada luka lembam di mukaku.

Karena Fuji-sensei menyuruh kita berkelompok untuk berkenalan. Maka aku dan grupku mulai berkenalan. Perkenalan dimulai dari si Merah.

"Namaku Akashi Seijuuro. Umur 16 tahun. Panggil saja Akashi" kata si pemilik nama Akashi sambil bermain gunting. Ya, singkat padat dan tidak jelas *dilempar*

"Permisi. Mm.. Kenapa kau dari tadi memainkan gunting?" Tanyaku.

"Aku suka gunting." Jawabnya.

Hening sejenak.

"Orang yang tidak patuh padaku akan kuhukum dengan gunting ini" lanjutnya. Seketika itu anggota grup 2 langsung merinding disko.

Lanjut, si Kuning mulai berbicara. "Hai semuanyaa! Namaku Ryouta Kise! Panggil saja Kise atau Ryouta atau apa sajalah sesuka kalian! Umurku 16 aku seorang model! Shalala goes on~~!" Katanya sambil mengeluarkan aura blingblingkinclong. Oke sepertinya dia sedikit cerewet._.

Lanjut. Si Hijau. "Namaku Midorima Shintarou. Umur 16. Aku penggemar Oha-asa, nanodayo" katanya dengan logat Tsundere.

"Ngg. Apa itu Midorimacchi?" Tanya Kise dengan wajah yang kepo setengah hidup (?)

"Ini peyek (?). Lucky Item cancer hari ini, nanodayo. Dan jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu, nanodayo" jawabnya serius.

"Tetapi, aku sudah terbiasa menambahkan kata 'cchi' pada nama orang yang kuhormati ssu!" Balas Kise.

Aku tertawa kecil. Tapi aku langsung terdiam karena mereka semua menatapku.

"Giliranmu Yuuki-chan" bisik Momoi

"Ah iya iya. Namaku Yuuki Ryin. Umur 15. Panggil saja Yuuki" ucapku sopan.

"Yuukicchi masih 15 tahun? Sungguhkah?" Tanya kise

'Y.. Yu.. Yuukicchi?-_-' batinku.

"Ee.. Ya begitulah tapi tahun ini aku berumur 16" jawabku gugup.

Lanjut. Setelahku Momoi. Kemudian cowok berambut navy blue dan berkulit tan bicara.

"Aku Aomine Daiki. Umur 16. Aku teman dari kecilnya *nunjuk Momoi* panggil aku sesukamu" ujarnya

"Boleh aku panggil dakian?" Tanya Kise dengan wajah innocent. Dan saat itulah perang dunia ke 3 terjadi.

"Lanjut!" Akashi yang mulai bosan bicara.

"Nyem Aku nyem Murasakibara nyem Atsushi nyem umur nyem nyem 16 nyemm" si ungu berbicara sambil makan snack yang entah dapat dari mana. Tukang makan-_-

"Baiklah, sudah semua kan? ayo kita beritaukan kepada Fuji-sensei!" Ucap Momoi seraya berdiri.

"Tunggu Satsuki. Dia belum memperkenalkan diri" ucap Akashi seraya menunjuk seseorang disebelah Murasakibara.

"? Ha?" Semua bingung kecuali Akashi dan Mura.

1 detik

.

2 detik

.

3 detik

.

"Sejak kapan dia ada disinii?!" Seru Momoi, Aomine, dan Kise. Aku dan Midorima hanya kaget. Akashi hanya diam. Dan Mura masih makan snack.

"Permisi. Perkenalkan Kuroko Tetsuya desu. Umurku 16 tahun. Panggil saja Kuroko atau Tetsuya. Salam kenal" ucapnya sopan, sangat sopan, dan paling sopan dari yang lain.

'Yandere, Cerewet, Tsundere, Pemalas, Tukang makan, dan orang aneh' batinku sambil sweatdropped.

Setelah berkenalan satu grup, saatnya istirahat. Fuji-sensei memperbolehkan kita untuk keluar kelas. Di luar kelas sangat ramai karena banyak anggota klub yang mempromosikan sayur yang mereka jual. Ralat, mempromosikan klubnya kepada murid baru. Aku dan Momoi berjalan mengelilingi sekolah.

"Kamu mau masuk klub apa Yuuki-chan?" Tanyanya kepadaku

".. Entahlah, sebenarnya aku ingin masuk klub olahraga. Tapi sedikit terlalu berat untukku sekarang." Balasku sambil meminum bubblegum juice yang baru dibeli dari kantin.

"Hmm.. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin ikut klub olahraga. Tapi masih keberatan. Hehee." Jawabnya lagi. Aku hanya ber oh oh ria mendengar jawabannya.

Hening dan tetap berjalan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian mau ikut klub basket?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang yang sukses membuat jantungku dan Momoi copot dengan anggunnya (?) Abaikan. Aku dan Momoi menoleh bersamaan. Terlihat disitu terdapat seorang cowok berambut hitam dengan model jabrik jabrik (?) Pendek. Tingginya tidak terlalu tinggi seperti titan ungu pemakan segalanya di kelas tapi juga tidak terlalu pendek seperti si cebol merah bergunting aura yandere *gunting merah menancap dikepala*

"Mm siapa kamu?" Momoi mulai angkat bicara setelah 1 abad ber shock ria (?)

"Oh ya. Namaku Yukio Kasamatsu. Aku kelas 2. Aku kapten klub basket cowok disini. Aku menawarkan kalian ikut klub basket cowok. Apa kalian mau?" Jawabnya lantang.

Sepertinya menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But wait..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klub basket COWOK?

Apa dia katarak stadium 10? Udah jelas kita cewek kok ditawari klub basket cowok?

"Mm. Klub basket COWOK?" Tanyaku dengan menekankan kata "cowok"

"Hmm.. Iya, maksudku kalian bisa jadi manager dan asisten manager klub basket cowok. Karena manager dan asistennya yang sekarang akan pensiun. Mereka berdua sibuk." Jelasnya

'Sepertinya menarik..' Batinku dan Momoi yang langsung menatap satu sama lain yang berarti jawabannya.

"Baiklah kita akan mencobanya!" Ucap kita bersamaan.

"Oh benarkah? Terimakasih yaa. Ini kalian isi formulir dan kumpulkan sebelum pulang sekolah di dekat perpustakaan" jawab cowok itu seraya memberikan 2 formulir pendaftaran klub basket cowok.

Aku dan Momoi mengambilnya dan segera kembali ke kelas karena istirahat akan segera berakhir.

Saat istirahat kedua (ada 2 waktu istirahat) kita mengumpulkan formulir tersebut.

"Senpai, permisi, kami mau memberikan formulir pendaftaran ini." Ucapku menghampiri Kasamatsu

"ah.. Terima kasih sudah bergabung." jawab Kasamatsu

"Iya.. sama-sama" balas Momoi

...

Saat memberikan formulir tersebut tidak sengaja aku melihat daftar murid pendaftar klub basket.

'Tunggu.. Inikan?' Batinku yang sedang melihat nama-nama murid pendaftar.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Siapa nama yang membuat Yuuki Ryin hampir kehilangan kesadaran karena shock berat (?).

Chapter 2 akan segera hadirr.

RnR please... ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**The First Time!**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**WARNING: OOC, Gaje, Aneh, Absurd, humor ngga dapet**

* * *

Yosh.. Hai minna-sama! Author kembali lagi! sebelumnya saya minta maaf, sebenarnya saya ingin mempublish chapter 2 ini H+1 setelah chapter 1 dipublish. tapi, karena pada saat itu saya sakit, jadi saya telat mempublishnya.

Author_Jar: Hei, bukankah lebih baik kau segera memulai ceritanya?

Author_Sa: ah.. ya sebentar dong, saya belum selesai ngomongnyaa..

Author_Jar: sudahlah, cepat! keburu para readers bosan dan membakar rumah Eyang Subur (?)

Author_Sa: ya.. oke readers.. silahkan menikmati cerita absurd ini...

dan chapter ini akan sedikit ke romance. bersiaplah kalian terutama fansnya Kise. hahahaha! *EvilLaugh

Kise: ada apa dengan saya?

Author_Sa: tidak apa... baiklahh..

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!^^**

* * *

'Tunggu.. Inikan?' Batinku.

"Hei! Ada apa Yuu-chan (panggilan baruku dari Momoi)?" Tanya Momoi.

"Ee. Ini liat cowok-cowok pelangi itu ikut klub basket juga." Jawabku

"hah? Benarkah?" Tanyanya lagi

"lihatlah" jawabku

"Haah? Ha hahaha.." Si Pinky yang awalnya bingung langsung tertawa gaje.

"Ada apa Momoi?" Tanyaku heran

"Coba Yuu-chan bayangkan jika mereka tanding kan lucu ada pelangi bawa bola" katanya

"Haha iya juga sih yaa." Balasku tersenyum

"Permisi, ada apa Ryin? Satsuki?" Orang yang sedari tadi ada didekat mereka mulai bingung

"Aaa.. Tidak apa Kasamatsu-senpai." Jawabku

"Kalau begitu kalian cepatlah kembali sebentar lagi sudah bel masuk. Oh iya kegiatan klub kita mulai hari sabtu di lapangan basket sepulang sekolah. Bawa baju olahraga juga minum dan... On time!" Jelasnya panjang lebar

"I.. Iyaa. Kami duluan ya senpai." Ucap Momoi

**Skip Time.**

-Hari sabtu sepulang sekolah di lapangan basket-

"Selamat datang di klub basket Teikou! Saya kapten basket disini. Bla bla bla" ucap Kasamatsu memperkenalkan diri yang diikuti para senior lainnya.

Murid baru yang mengikuti klub basket berjumlah 38 orang.

"Hari ini kalian akan di tes untuk mengelompokkan kalian ke dalam 3 urutan. Urutan ke 3 yang paling dasar hingga urutan 1 yang sudah jago bermain basket."

Hari itu berjalan sesuai rencana. Sedangkan aku dan Momoi berdiskusi dengan para senior dan manager untuk penyerahan jabatan manager dan asistennya. Aku yang menjadi managernya dan Momoi jadi asistennya (ngga sesuai aslinya. haha #abaikan). Kita manager di level 1. Level dimana sekumpulan murid baru klub basket yang sudah jago basket.

Setelah 2 jam akhirnya diumumkan hasil test para murid baru. Ternyata terdapat 6 anak yang langsung masuk level 1 sanking hebatnya. Ternyata... Ya mereka lagi. 6 cowok pelangi yang ternyata memiliki kelebihan masing-masing dalam bidang olahraga basket ini. (Oke ini kebanyakan "ternyata")

Hari kedua di klub basket Teikou bagi murid baru. Aku dan Momoi sudah fix jadi manager di grup 1. Dimana grup 1 adalah grup yang beranggotakan anak-anak yang sudah pintar. Kita membuat daftar perangkat. Daftar anggotanya adalah:

- Yuuki Ryin (Manager)

- Momoi Satsuki (Asisten Manager)

- Akashi Seijuuro (Ketua)

- Midorima Shintarou (Wakil Ketua)

- Kise Ryouta (Anggota)

- Aomine Daiki (Anggota)

- Murasakibara Atsushi (Anggota)

- Kuroko Tetsuya (Anggota)

- Pelatih

Hari pertama, Pelatih menyuruh kami untuk mulai latihan dan tentu saja tugasku untuk mengamati mereka.

Latihan hari pertama sudah berakhir. Dan aku mengamati hasil catatan kekuatan mereka.

"Ya Tuhan, kekuatan mereka sudah melampaui batas usia mereka. Mereka sangat hebat. Dan... tunggu" Ujarku terhenti saat melihat data Kuroko Tetsuya. 'Dia berbeda, dia sangat lemah, dia tidak lebih seperti anak perempuan. Mengapa pelatih memasukannya ke grup 1? Apakah pelatih kita agak kurang wa-' Batinku sambil melamun terpotong.

"HEI!" Teriak seseorang dibelakangku yang berhasil membuatku terjatuh dari kursi yang kududuki.

"Ayo pulang, yang lain sudah pulang tuh, emangnya kamu mau menginap disini dan tidur bersama bola basket?" Candanya yang memiliki nama Momoi

Aku yang masih setengah sadar dari lamunan hanya mengangguk dan segera mengambil tas yang berwarna biru dan putih. Momoi menungguku di dekat pintu. Aku segera berjalan ke arahnya dan pulang bersama.

Sesampainya di rumah aku masih melamun memikirkan hal tadi. Aku berbaring dan memejamkan mata untuk menenangkan diri. Hingga satu suara disebrang pintu terdengar.

"Yuuki nee-san! Ayo makan malam! Ditunggu tuh!" Panggilnya yang ternyata Yuuto, adikku.

Aku terlonjak kaget dan segera mandi 'huh.. Mengganggu saja' batinku.

Aku segara mandi dan memakai sweater ber hoodie warna sea blue dengan bawahan celana warna putih motif polkadot biru. Yah you know lah, Yuuki memang suka warna biru. Setelah itu aku menyisir rambut blondeku dan berjalan ke arah meja makan. Disana sudah ada keluargaku ayah, ibu, dan Yuuto si bawel.

Selesai makan, Aku segera kembali ke kamar. Berhubung besok hari minggu aku hanya bersantai di dalam kamar.

Beberapa saat.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Bel rumah berbunyi dan terdengar suara langkah kaki mengarah ke pintu depan.

-Di lantai bawah dekat pintu depan-

"Ya tunggu!" Ucap seorang pelayan rumahku seraya membuka pintu.

"Permisi, Yuuki Ryin ada?" Ucap tamu itu.

"Siapa?" Tanya pelayan.

"Saya temannya dari Teikou." Jawab tamu itu.

"Tunggu sebentar.. Saya panggilkan dahulu." Balas pelayan

.

.

.

"Non Yuuki, ada tamu. Katanya teman non Yuuki dari Teikou." Ucap pelayan kepadaku.

'Maknyouss. Siapa nih?' Batinku. Aku segara turun ke bawah ke arah pintu depan. Saat aku melihat tamu itu.

'D- dia kan..?' Aku kaget.

"Hai!" Sapanya padaku dengan senyuman.

"Kise Ryouta? Ada apa malam-malam begini?" Tanyaku

"Mm.. Begini, Sebenarnya aku disuruh menyampaikan pesan dari Akashicchi untuk Yuukicchi. Dia bilang untuk menambahkan menu latihan sehari-hari, dan tambahan jadwal. Oh iya dia bilang besok berkumpul di taman dekat sekolah. Ada yang mau dibicarakan." Jelas cowok berambut dengan warna mirip denganku.

"Hmm, baiklah. Tapi kenapa Sei-kun tidak memberitaukan sendiri kepadaku?"

"Entahlah. Tapi dia bilang ini hukuman. Entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan. Tapi dia menyuruhku datang ke rumah Yuukicchi, tidak boleh menelfon. Hidoi- ssu!" Jelasnya seraya akan menangis.

'... Ki-chan aku mohon jangan menangis disini-_-' batinku. "Lalu ada pesan lain?" Tanyaku

"Tidak. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya? Oh iya jangan lupa besok jam 8 di taman. Uhh. Baiklah dahh Yuukicchi, Oyasumii!" Katanya sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

...

..

.

DEG.! DEG.! DEG.!

'Eh? Kok aku deg deg an?' Batinku. 'Ah yasudahlah tapi..' Aku masih melongo dan membayangkan senyum cowok tadi.

"Yuuki! Jangan berdiri didepan pintu seperti itu! Nanti kau masuk angin!" Teriakan ibu dari dalam rumah berhasil membuatku terkaget ria.

Setelah itu aku menutup pintu dan bergegas ke kamar untuk tidur. Setelah menggosok gigi. Aku membaringkan tubuhku ke ranjang. Sebenarnya aku mengantuk, tapi entah mataku bersikeras untuk tidak menutup dan aku teringat kejadian tadi.

'Kenapa aku malah kepikiran sih? Kenapa tadi jantungku berdegup kencang? Perasaan apa ini? Lagipula aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan Ki-chan. Kenapa?' Tanyaku dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Suka?"

"Ya aku suka padamu, Yuukicchi!" Ucap seseorang didepan mataku. Cowok beriris madu manis, dan cakep walau sedikit cerewet itu menatapku serius. Rambut blondenya berkibar-kibar terhembus angin.

"Ki-chan... Sebenarnya... aku juga menyukaimu.." Kataku. Tiba-tiba cowok bernama Kise itu memelukku erat. Wajahnya mulai mendekati wajahku. Dan...

.

**BRUAK!**

"Kyaa!" Teriakku keras. Ternyata aku terjatuh dari ranjangku. Sinar matahari sudah menyinari bumi. Dan menembus masuk ke kamarku.

"I.. Ittai.." Ucapku pelan seraya memegang kepalaku yang ternyata meluncur dengan indahnya lebih dulu dari anggota badan lain dan berhasil nyungsep di lantai.

"Uu..uuhh" setengah sadar aku langsung menuju kamar mandi. Kuambil air dan kubasuh mukaku.

'Mmhh.. Bibirku.. Panas...' Seketika aku langsung tersadar akan mimpi aneh semalam. Ya, mimpi yang sangat sangat sangat aneh, dan masih terbayang dibenakku.

'Ah lupakan' batinku dan segera mandi.

Setelah mandi aku segera memakai baju casual yaitu kaos putih dengan tulisan ditengah-tengahnya dan memakai jaket berwarna biru muda, celana jeans hitam, dan sepatu setengah sandal (?) Berwarna biru putih dan tas kecil putih setia mendampingi tanganku. Aku menyisir rambutku. Sekilas aku memang terlihat tomboy tapi sungguh aku sangat jauh dari kata itu. Abaikan, aku melirik jam tangan putihku yang menunjuk jam 7 lebih 15 menit. Aku segara sarapan dan berangkat ke taman sesuai janji tadi malam. Taman terlihat sedikit ramai, maklum hari minggu. Disana sudah ada Midorima dan Murasakibara.

"Ohayou Midorin, Mukkun!" Sapaku pada mereka.

"Ohayou Ryin" balas Midorima dengan gaya Tsun tsun nya.

"Ohayou Yuuki-chin~" balas Murasakibara yang sudah pasti sedang memakan snacknya.

Tak lama Aomine datang bersama Momoi dan Kise.

"Ohayou Minna!" Sapa Kise

DEG!

Lagi, jantungku berdegup keras. Aku menatap Kise dan ternyata yang ditatap menatap balik.

"Hai Yuukicchi!" Sapanya sambil mengelus-elus rambutku seperti tante-tante yang baru bertemu anak temannya. Aku hanya diam melongo.

"H.. Hai.. Ki-" jawabku terpotong

"Hei Kise! Kamu jangan ngemodus Yuuki!" Teriak Aomine dan segera mendorong Kise. Aku kembali melongo, tidak menyadari bahwa Kise sedang nyungsep di selokan, ralat terjatuh di tanah.

"I.. Ittai.. Hidoi- ssu!" Kise berteriak ke arah Aomine, yang diteriaki hanya acuh.

"Ayo berdiri Ki-chan." Ucapku setengah sadar maksudnya hanya mengikuti gerakan tanganku sendiri dan menolong Kise.

"Yuukicchi.. Kau baik!" Ucapnya sambil nyengir walau terdapat air tergelinang dimatanya. Pada saat itu juga si rajacoretcebolcoret kapten, Akashi datang.

"Ohayou semua. Baiklah, aku disini mewakili pelatih untuk memberitaukan pada kalian." Ucap Akashi dia menghela nafas sebentar. "Kira-kira bulan depan akan dimulai sebuah pertandingan antar SMA. Kita akan mengikuti pertandingan itu. Pelatih meminta kita untuk berlatih lebih serius untuk persiapan pertandingan itu. Ada pertanyaan?" Jelasnya

Yang lain hanya terdiam pertanda tidak ada yang ditanyakan.

"Baiklah, sepertinya tidak ada, kalian boleh pulang sekarang. Dan.. Ryouta, Ryin?" Panggil Akashi

"Ya?" Aku dan Kise menjawab

"Apa kalian sengaja kembaran baju hari ini?" Tanyanya

Krik

Krik

Krik

Aku melirik Kise 'haah?' Aku baru menyadari bahwa dia juga memakai kaos putih dan jaket biru, celana jeans biru tua, dan sepatu putih biru. Kesannya hampir mirip seperti baju yang ku pakai!. Begitu juga Kise dia melihatku. Seketika itu pandangan anggota lain tertuju ke arah kita.

"Eheemm.." Ucap mereka semua dan tersenyum, tidak, nyengir (oke khusus Akashi dan Midorima ini sedikit OOC)

"Eh! Ini.. tidak.. Ini.. Hanya kebetulan.." Jawab Kise sedikit terbata-bata terlihat jelas mukanya memerah. Dan aku? Aku sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"I.. Iya ini.. Hanya kebetulan saja.. Untuk apa.. Aku.. Janjian.. Dengan.. Ki-chan?" Lanjutku seketika mem blush ria.

"Baiklah cukup, kita pulang dulu!" Ucap Aomine dan mendorong yang lainnya meninggalkan aku dan Kise. Mereka.. Sengaja?

"Ee. Ki-chan aku duluan ya" ucapku berpaling akan kabur. Sayangnya aku terhenti saat pergelangan tanganku dipegang seseorang.

"Mau pulang denganku?" Tanya Kise.

'Ya Tuhan. Anak orang satu ini kenapa sih? Habis terbentur dimana dia?' Batinku. Aku tidak dapat menolak karena tanpa aba-aba Kise sudah memegang tanganku dan berjalan. Aku hanya pasrah dan mengikutinya.

Dibalik pohon sekumpulan anak SMA Teikou mengintip Yuuki dan Kise.

"Hehe lihatlah mereka. Apa mereka jadian?" Si surai Pink, Momoi bertanya-tanya.

"Mungkin saja, setauku Kise Ryouta memang menyukai Yuuki Ryin pada pandangan pertama, nanodayo" ucap Midorima yang tiba-tiba terdengar lagu pandangan pertama (?).

"Tapi mereka lucu juga." Kata Kuroko yang dari tadi tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Kise- chin nyam pacaran nyam nyam sama Yuuki- chin? nyam" tanya Mura yang sepertinya sedikit lola.

"Huh.. Ternyata si cerewet itu yang beraksi duluan!" Kata Aomine sebal

"Sudahlah, jadi bagaimana jika kita bermain sedikit dengan mereka?" Usul Akashi yang langsung membeberkan rencananya pada yang lain.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Apa rencana yang ada dibenak kapten cebol itu? /dibunuh

Chapter 3 kaming san!

RnR Please..^^


	3. Chapter 3

**The First Time!**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**WARNING: OOC, Gaje, Aneh, Absurd, humor ngga dapet**

* * *

Halo lagi Minna-sama! Ketemu lagi dengan saya di fanfic absurd satu ini!^^

Sebelumnya saya lupa bilang bahwa fanfic ini pairing KisexReaders (jangan flame sayaa!)

Ah sudahlah, pokoknya para readers sekalian yang sudah mau membaca, bersiaplah karena chapter ini mengandung sedikit _**ROMANCE**_ yang absurd. But..

.

.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ^^**

* * *

"Hoammhh.."

Aku menguap.

Pagi ini adalah 2 minggu setelah pertemuan di taman, dan pagi ini juga adalah training camp pertama klub basket Teikou! Uh ya, selama seminggu ini para anggota mendapatkan jadwal latihan neraka dari kapten kita terjcintah. Aku selalu terkekeh saat mengingat raut wajah surai pelangi setelah diberitahu bahwa hari ini akan ada training camp di pegunungan. Sontak raut mereka berubah menjadi horror bak melihat pocong sedang makan bakso pak Memed di seberang sekolah (bagaimana cara pocong yang (Alhamdulillah) kedua tangannya terikat bisa makan bakso? Hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tau). Yah, dan tentu saja aku dan Momoi juga harus ikut dalam training camp kali ini.

Training camp diadakan 4 hari 3 malam dengan menu latihan yang kalau orang alay melihatnya akan mengatakan WOW berulang kali sambil sujud-sujud menghadap kiblat dengan khusyuknya. Para anggota disuruh berkumpul dirumah sang surai merah darah, Akashi, pukul setengah 8 TEPAT. Dan oke, ini sudah pukul 7 kurang 15 sedangkan rumahku ke rumah Akashi memakan waktu 25 menit. Segera aku melesat ke kamar mandi, memakai baju, dan sarapan secepatnya. Untung tadi malam aku sudah packing segala kebutuhan hari ini sehingga aku bisa langsung mengambil tas dan melesat ke mobil.

Sedikit kujelaskan. Hari ini aku memakai pakaian yang simpel, yaitu kaos lengan pendek garis-garis hitam dan putih, rompi jeans, celana jeans biru tua, dan sandal berwarna abu-abu.

"Pak, rumah Akashi, cepat!" Seruku kepada supir pribadiku.

"Baik, non Yuuki" mobil pun bergegas keluar dari rumah dan melaju ke rumah Akashi.

Sepertinya ajal belum mau mengambil nyawaku. Tepat pukul setengah 8 kurang lima, aku sampai ditujuan. Aku memencet bel rumah itu, dan dipersilahkan masuk. Didalam aku duduk di sofa bersama yang lain.

'Ah.. Sepertinya semua sudah lengkap.. Ah tidak.. Belum lengkap. Ki-chan belum datang' batinku sambil mengabsen mereka.

Panjang umur, di pintu masuk terdapat, salah seorang pelayan bersama cowok blondie itu.

"Ohayou minna! Maaf aku telat, tadi jalan sekitar sini macet jadi.. hosh.. Hosh.." Ucapnya sambil menggos-menggos.

"Jadi?" Tanya Murasakibara

"Ee.. Jadi aku berlari sampai sini- ssu" ucapnya lagi yang sedikit mulai menormal. Dia segera berjalan dan mengambil tempat duduk disebelahku.

"Hai Yuukicchi! Kamu cantik sekali hari ini," Sapanya.

"Halo Ki-chan, eh? Terimakasih" balasku tersipu

"Kise- chin modus lagi~" ucap Murasakibara sambil makan snack seperti biasa.

"Eh? Tidak bukan itu mak-" jawab Kise terpotong

"Dasar kau ini.. Apa kau tidak punya sopan santun, nanodayo?" Serang Midorima

"Tidak, bukan gi-" balas Kise

"Lalu apa? dasar!" Seru Aomine

"Uuhh.." Kise terpojok. "Huh.. Iya iya aku tau. Kalian iri kan?" Tanya Kise dengan nada merendahkan. Seketika 3 orang itu mengeluarkan death glare untuk Kise. Aku hanya diam, melongo dan melirik Momoi dengan tatapan apa-maksudnya-ini-? Momoi hanya terkekeh dan kembali manja ke Kuroko.

Saat sedang gaduh datanglah pemilik rumah yang menatap teman-temannya (baca: budak) dengan tatapan stay cool.

"Apa.. yang kalian.. lakukan?" Tanya Akashi sambil memegang gunting merahnya dan tersenyum manis, ralat tersenyum sinis. Seketika suasana hening sehening-heningnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sei-kun. Ayo kita berangkat." Ucapku santai padahal takut setengah hidup (?)

Akhirnya kita berangkat. Tetapi, mereka sang surai kuning, hijau, ungu, dan biru tua bertengkar karna ingin duduk disebelahku. Ya Tuhan-_- apa yang mereka pikirkan?.

Ya tau sendiri kan? Jika disitu ada Akashi dan kegaduhan karna ulah budak-budaknya, surai merah akan melakukan sebuah adegan yang tidak patut dilihat anak kecil. Itulah yang terjadi sekarang.

**SKIP TIME**

Akhirnya perjalanan ke tempat tujuan sudah setengah terlampaui. Bagaimana dengan tempat duduk? Apakah mereka berempat duduk diatap mobil atau bagasi?

Karena Akashi selalu punya ide, dia menyuruh agar aku duduk di deret 2 dekat jendela, sebelahku Momoi, sebelahnya lagi Aomine. Aku sedikit selamat karena jika Aomine berbuat macam-macam akan dapat pukulan dari Momoi. Tapi tempat duduk belakang Diisi Kise, Midorima, dan Murasakibara (jangan permasalahkan tempatnya cukup atau tidak, bayangkan saja si titan ungu tertcinta kita sekarang langsing). Akashi sebelah supir. Lalu kuroko? Dia duduk bersama Akashi didepan.

Perjalanan ditempuh sekitar 6 jam. Selama perjalanan diisi kegiatan masing-masing ada yang mendengarkan musik, tidur, makan snack, diam saja, selfie, adu mulut, hingga lempar-lempar gunting (?).

Beberapa saat, akhirnya sampai juga di penginapan tempat kita akan menginap.

"Uwahh.. Akhirnya sampai. Pegal semua nih badan!" Seru Kise

"Kau berisik, nanodayo!" Seru Midorima

"Ayo masuk." Ajak Kuroko dengan wajah yang seperti biasa tidak istimewa /buak.

Sebenarnya penginapan ini lumayan bagus, ada pemandian, dan kamarnya cukup luas untuk 1 gerombolan.

"Silahkan kunci nomor 36" ucap receptionist seraya memberikan kunci kamar. Akashi menerimanya dan berjalan diikuti yang lainnya.

"Tunggu Sei- kun, kenapa hanya 1 kunci?" Tanya Momoi

"Untuk menghemat biaya. Aku hanya memesan 1 kamar." Jawab Akashi

"Uhuk! Uwekk! Ohok! (Lebay banget ya?) A.. Apaa?!" Aku yang sedang meminum teh kemasan Morei Ocha tersedak. "La.. Lalu bagaimana denganku dan Momoi?" Tanyaku

"Ya satu kamar" jawab Akashi singkat.

Demi Kaos kaki Aomine yang jarang dicuci, apa-apaan ini? 6 cowok dan 2 cewek tidur di satu kamar yang sama. Bagaimana jika suatu hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi? Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba keenam cowok yang sehat-sehat saja itu bertindak tercela? BAGAIMANA? (Ngga bisa nyantai)

"Ini dia kamar kita!" Seru Aomine yang sudah tidak sabar untuk melanjutkan bobok cantiknya.

Saat memasuki kamar, semua tercengang kecuali Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Kamar ini luas- ssu!" Kise meletakkan tasnya dilantai.

"Pemandangannya indah!" Seru Momoi

"Futonnya empuk" Ucap Aomine

"Snack.. Snack.. Ini dia snack..!" Sahut Mura senang setelah menemukan pocky di tasku.

"Hei Kise! Jangan taruh tasmu dilantai begitu saja, baka!" Ujar Midorima sambil bersiap menendang tas Kise.

"Baiklah, semua sekarang kalian menata bawaan kalian, segera mandi, dan ganti baju, kemudian kita akan memulai training camp" ucapku yang sudah menyusun jadwal. Seketika semua menatap horror.

"Apa?! !" pekik mereka semua dengan efek zoom in zoom out (?)

"Kita kan barusan sampai! Kenapa kita langsung memu-" bantah Aomine terpotong

**CKRIS!**

"Ada keluhan Daiki?" Tanya Akashi dari belakang Aomine.

"Uh tidak.. Baik.. Baik.. Aku akan patuh!" Ucap Aomine kesal.

Setelah bersiap-siap kita akan memulai training camp!

"Baiklah, untuk pemanasan kalian harus.." Ucap Akashi sambil menarik nafas. "Untuk pemanasan kalian harus berlari keliling lapangan basket itu 15 kali dalam waktu 2 menit!" Lanjutnya. "Mulai!" Semuanya segera berlari dan memendam amarah didalam hati masing-masing.

Setelah berlari, dilanjutkan dengan mencari 6 kain berwarna sama dengan rambut mereka didalam hutan yang jalannya mendaki dan berbatu. Tentu saja kain-kain itu sudah disebar olehku dan Momoi saat yang lain berlari mengelilingi lapangan.

"Jika tidak dapat menemukan semua maka akan dapat hukuman!" Perintah Akashi. Mereka segera berlari mencari kain-kain tersebut.

Setelah setengah jam semua berkumpul. Ternyata mereka berhasil kecuali Aomine. Dia hanya mendapat 5 kain berwarna navy blue.

"Lari keliling lapangan tadi 6 kali!" Perintah Akashi.

'Cih, kurang ajar si cabe cebol satu ini' batin Aomine kesal yang kemudian dia menuruti perintah tersebut.

Begitulah seterusnya, berlanjut hingga pukul setengah 6 sore.

"Baiklah semuanyaa. Kita kembali ke penginapan" seruku. Saat kulihat mereka semua sudah terkapar di lapangan kecuali Akashi yang walaupun tidak terkapar tapi keringat bercucuran di badannya.

Sesampainya di penginapan. Kita memilih untuk berendam di pemandian umum.

"Hufft.. Lega. Capek juga ya hari ini" ucapku kepada Momoi

"Iya. Bagaimana dengan besok ya?" Tanyanya.

"Yang pasti lebih berat. Haha.." Aku terkekeh. "Oh iya, Momoi?"

"Hmm? Ada apa Yuuki- chan?" Tanyanya

"Apa kau tau tentang Ki- chan, Mukkun, Midorin, dan Dai- kun. Kenapa mereka bersikap aneh kepadaku?" Tanyaku

"Ohh.. Haha.. Aku tau. Tapi aku tidak bisa bilang." Jawab Momoi

"Uu..hh. Sudah kuduga" ujarku kesal sambil menggembungkan pipi.

"Aa.. Kau lucu Yuuki- chan!" Momoi mencubit pipiku.

Beberapa saat

"Ayo. Kita sudah lama disini." Dia naik dan berjalan ke ruang ganti. Aku mengikutinya.

Setelah berendam, kita makan malam. Setelah makan malam kita bersantai di kamar.

"Aku bosan- ssu!" Kata Kise sambil tiduran di futonnya.

"Ayo kita bermain pocky game!" Cetus Aomine

"Baka! Siapa diantara aku dan Yuuki yang ingin bermain pocky game bersamamu?!" Bentak Momoi

"Bagaimana jika Truth or Dare?" Tawar Kuroko

"Boleh saja." Jawab Akashi yang tumben-tumbennya lagi mood. Yang lain mengangguk setuju termasuk aku.

"Tapi kita ubah sedikit ketentuannya. Nanti kita akan hom pim pa hingga sisa 2 orang kemudian mereka sut yang kalah akan mendapat hukuman kemudian mereka sut lagi jika yang mendapatkan hukuman menang dia mendapat truth jika kalah dapat dare!" Jelas Akashi.

"Baiklah ayo mulai"

_Ronde 1_

Hom Pim Pa!

Tersisa Momoi dan Midorima. Mereka sut.

Nasib sial menimpa di megane hijau. Sut lagi. Ternyata si hijau mendapat dare.

"Sial, apa tantangan yang mau kau berikan, Satsuki?" Ucap Midorima

"Bergaya layaknya guguk yang manja!" Seru Momoi. Semua menahan tawa.

"Tidak mau!" Bantah Midorima

**CKRISH!**

"Ee. Baiklah.. Baik.." Ucapnya saat mendengar suara gunting maut.

Midorima pun merangkak dan..

"Woof! Woof!" Ucapnya. Sontak membuat semua yang ada dikamar tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Angkat satu tangannyaa~" ucap Momoi sambil nyengir ngga karuan.

"Guk! Guk!.." Ucap Midorima sambil mengangkat satu tangan, dilihat dari mukanya sangat memerah. "Sudah!" Teriaknya dan langsung jongkok di pojok (?)

_Ronde 2_

Hom Pim Pa!

Tersisa... Kise dan... Gunting merah. Sut! Kise kalah. Sut lagi! Kise kalah lagi!

**GLEGAR!**

Tamatlah riwayat seorang Kise Ryouta hari ini. Dia tidak dapat menang melawan orang yang konon katanya absolute ini.

"Uuuhh.. Apa tantangan yang kau berikan Akashicchi ssu?" Tanya Kise yang sudah menahan kencing.

"Hhmm.. Baiklah.. Karena beberapa hari ini kau bertindak aneh... Katakan dengan jujur perasaanmu ke Ryin! Kau tidak ingin Ryin digebet duluan sama Daiki, Atsushi, atau Shintarou kan?" Perintah Akashi tersenyum sinis.

**GLEGAR!** (Again)

Dewi Fortuna memang tidak memihak ke Kise. Dia yang diperintah spontan langsung memerah. Untung saja pada saat itu aku sedang di kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai dari kamar mandi, aku kembali ke kamar.

Disana suasana sangat hening. Dengan Kise yang berdiri sendiri dengan wajah merah tomat dan ingin menangis menahan malu.

"Y.. Yuukicchi.." Panggilnya

"Hm? Ada apa Ki- chan?" Tanyaku santai dan bingung.

"A.. Aku.. Mau bilang.. Kalau.." Ucapnya terbata-bata

"Cepatlah Ryouta!" Perintah Akashi yang sudah memegang hape maksud untuk merekam adegan dare Kise.

"Ah.. Baik.." Mata Kise sudah bergelinang air mata tapi rautnya serius. "Sebenarnya... Aku menyukaimu Yuukicchi!" Serunya sambil menatapku

DEG!

"Haah? Suka?"

"Ya, Aku suka Yuukicchi!"

Hening.

1 detik

.

2 detik

.

3 detik

.

"Yaayy! Akhirnya dia ngaku jugaa!" Teriak Aomine, yang lain tertawa.

"Nyam rencana nyam kita nyam nyam sukses!"

"Hahaha.. Ki- chan akhirnya mengaku, mengaku!"

Sedangkan Kuroko, Akashi, dan Midorima tersenyum.

"Tu.. Tunggu bukannya Aominecchi, Midorimacchi, dan Murasakibaracchi juga suka Yuukicchi?" Tanya Kise bingung, malu, dan lega.

"Dasar bodoh, yang suka itu kamu. Kita hanya memancingmu saja!" Aomine berkata.

"Ya, kita berbohong agar kau mengaku, nanodayo. tetapi sebagai gantinya aku ternistakan, nanodayo" ucap Midorima seraya mojok lagi (?)

"Aku yang merencanakan semuanya" lanjut Akashi.

Aku hanya bisa termenung. Tetapi permainan berlanjut lagi.

_Ronde 3_

Hom Pim Pa!

Sial, sekarang aku harus melawan Aomine.

Sut!

"Aaa! Aku kalah!" Teriakku

Aomine hanya tersenyum. "Aku beri kamu truth saja. Apa jawaban atas pengakuan Kise tadi?!" Tanya Aomine

DEG!

Hening lagi.

Aku hanya terdiam.

.

Hening.

.

"Oh ayolah, jangan terlalu lama." Ucap Aomine. Sedangkan Kise hanya terdiam dan masih memerah.

"Uu..hh" wajahku mulai memerah juga. "Ya, aku juga suka dia." Aku langsung berlari dan bersembunyi di bawah selimut futonku. Sedetik kemudian semuanya bersorak.

"Jadian! Jadian! Jadian!" Teriak mereka semangat.

"Kisee..! Ayo! Ayo!" Ucap Aomine bersemangat sambil merangkul Kise. Sedangkan arwah orang yang dirangkul Aomine sudah keluar dengan imutnya dari mulut.

Momoi menarik-narik selimutku hingga terlepas dari badanku. Yang lain mendorong-dorong Kise ke arahku hingga ia terjatuh tepat di depanku.

"Uhh. Ittai..ssu" Ucap Kise. "Baiklah... Yuukicchi..., mau jadi... milikku?" Tanyanya.

"... Y.. Ya..." Ucapku pelan tanpa melihat Kise, tapi mereka bisa mendengar.

Ya, mereka semua histeris terutama Momoi.

"Yeyyy! Pajak! Traktir!" Teriak mereka (iya, kalo di Indonesia, nak!)

Kemudian semuanya yang ada disitu bergembira (?) hingga larut malam.

"hei, sekarang sudah larut. Sudah saatnya tidur. Jika kalian tidak mau tidur akan ku buat kalian tidur selamanya." Ucap Akashi memotong keramaian teman-teman (baca: budak)

Seketika semuanya langsung mengambil posisi tidur masing-masing

Begitulah malam pertama training camp yang bahkan mereka lupa bahwa mereka sedang berada ditengah training camp neraka Akashi.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Bagaimana kelanjutan Training Camp mereka? tunggu di chapter 4 berikutnya! :D

* * *

**Yoshh.. chapter 3 selesai..^^ absurd kan ya? :v**

**Kise: Thoor.. kenapa saya sangat bodoh disitu? kejam ssu!**

**Aomine: Kamu emang bodoh!**

**Kise & Aomine: *jambak-jambakkan***

**Author_Sa: Hei, sudahlah! jangan ribut disini!**

**Author_Jar: Sa! kamu mengambil snackku ya?!**

**Author_Sa: hah? asal nuduh aja! aku ngga memakannya! tuh dimakan Mukkun!**

**Author_Jar: *asah pisau***

**Midorima: Jar, sudahlah, jangan emosi dahulu, nanodayo!**

**Author_Jar: *langsung jinak***

**Author_Sa: Pusyyiinngg.. Kise, Aomine! diamlah kalian!**

**Kise & Aomine: *ngga mau diem***

**Author_Sa: Akashi! aku pesan gunting buat AoKi!**

**.**

**CKRISH!**

**Hening..**

**Akashi: Diamlah, kalian semua! *lempar-lempar gunting***

**Duo Author, Kise, Aomine, Midorima: KYAAA!**

**Author_Sa: Kuroko! Tutup ceritanya!**

**Kuroko: Sekian. RnR Please? *tampang sok imut* (?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The First Time!**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**WARNING: OOC, Aneh, Absurd, Humor ngga dapet**

**Pairing: KisexOC, GoMx?**

* * *

Halo Minna-sama!

Bertemu lagi dengan kami di fanfic ini! :3

ah yaa... Sekarang tanggal 18 Juni kan? siapa yang tidak ingat itu?

...

..

.

_Ekhem... Check Sound.. Test.. Test.. 1.. 2.. 3... Oke!_

.

..

...

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KISE RYOUTA SANG COPYCAT DARI SMA KAIJOU!^^**

Hehe.. Saya mempublish chapter 4 ini dalam rangka ulang tahun Kisecchi dan kemenangan classmeeting basket saya! :D (kenapa lu curhat, thor?)

Okee langsung saja...

.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ^^**

* * *

**~Penginapan Aoshi 05.45 AM~**

...

"Ngg.."

Aku terbangun dari tidur yang sangat nyenyak. Aku mengusap mataku dan segera bangun menggeser selimut hingga hanya menutup setengah badan. Aku terduduk.

'Hmm.. Sudah pagi ya?' Batinku sambil masih mencari kesadaran. Aku melirik sekitar, melihat para teman-teman 1 klub masih tidur dan terdengar dengkuran kecil. Pandanganku beralih ke orang disebelahku yang masih tertutup selimut dan memejamkan mata. Sedikit sadar, aku ingat tadi malam cowok kuning itu meminta tidur disebelahku. 'Bukannya tadi malam Dai- kun bilang kalo Ki- chan tidur itu ngga bisa tenang, tapi aku ngga ngerasa pukulan, tendangan atau timpaan ditubuhku tuh.' Ah lupakan. Kemudian, aku berjalanan perlahan ke kamar mandi. Ya, aku ingin menyikat gigi dan membasuh muka.

Suasana hening (tentu saja!) Hanya suara air mengalir dari kran dan sikat gigi yang berkeliling dimulutku.

Setelah sikat gigi aku membasuh mukaku agar tidak ngantuk.

...

...

...

"Permisi.." Tiba-tiba terdapat badan yang menyentuh punggungku dan tangan yang berusaha menggapai kotak penyimpanan di depanku. Sontak aku terkaget dan mendongak berusaha melihat wajah diatasku.

"Ki- chan?!" Ucapku terkaget. Oh Tuhan, persetan dengan mengagumi dada sexy kise yang nyembul karena kaos putih yang sedikit transparan dan ketat (author mimisan 7 ember) aku lebih memilih berteriak. Bayangkan saja orang yang 45 detik yang lalu (diitung) kau lihat masih tertidur sangat nyenyak diatas futon, tiba-tiba ada dibelakangmu dengan wajah innocent, datang ke kamar mandi tanpa ada suara hentakan kaki sama sekali.

"Aa-" baru saja aku akan melancarkan teriakan, orang yang menjadi biangkerok itu mendekap mulutku dan dengan masih berwajah innocent mengantuk.

"Sst.. Jangan berisik nanti kau akan membangunkan yang lain" ucapnya tenang.

Aku segera meronta agar mulutku bisa kembali bicara. "Tapi! Ka-" ucapanku terhenti lagi karena dia mendekap lagi mulutku.

"Diamlah atau kau mendapat kecupan gunting dari Akashicchi." Ucapnya masih dengan nada santai tapi menggoda.

Seketika aku langsung diam. "Kau berniat mengagetkanku ya?" Seruku berteriak pelan.

"Tentu saja tidak." Ucapnya singkat. "Yuukicchi, jika kau sudah selesai, bolehkah kau keluar?" Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa aba-aba aku langsung keluar. 'Huh, kurang ajar orang itu' batinku, aku segera membangunkan yang lainnya. Segera kupencet saklar lampu, seketika ruangan yang gelap menjadi terang benerang.

"Uuhh.. Heii.. Matikan!~" ucap Aomine

"Aku mau snack~~" ucap Murasakibara

"Kero~ Suke~" ucap Midorima

Dilihat dari nadanya mereka masih belum sepenuhnya sadar mungkin juga tidak sadar. Aku melihat surai pink, biru, dan merah yang sudah mulai tersadar.

"Ohayou Momoi- chan, Sei- kun, Tetsu- kun." Ucapku

"Ohayou Yuuki- chan/ Ryin/ Yuuki- san" jawab mereka

Setelah semua bangun mereka bergantian ke kamar mandi. Kemudian jam setengah 7 kita sarapan, selanjutnya... Sudah pasti melanjutkan siksaan neraka kata "sarapan" diatas memang hanya terbayang di benak mereka. Tapi tidak untuk sang surai merah dan aku yang sudah merencanakan training camp ini.

"Tidak ada sarapan sebelum kita training camp. Kalian langsung saja mengikuti Sei- kun, ah iya jangan ada yang membantah ya-" Ucapku masih tersenyum "jika kalian masih sayang nyawa" lanjutku dengan senyuman sadis tidak seperti tadi.

Pagi cerah berubah mendung dengan 6 petir pada 1 detik diatas kepala (menurut mereka)

'Uu..hh ternyata Kise versi cewek satu ini adalah duplikat Akashi' batin mereka sehati.

**_Menu latihan hari ini:_**

_1. Pemanasan polisi-polisian 4 ronde di hutan pegunungan 3 lawan 3._

_2. Senam fisik versi Akashi_

_3. Nge dunk, lompat dari garis free throw, sedangkan di dalam garis disediakan bebatuan kecil yang tajam._

_4. Mencari barang seperti hari pertama tetapi lebih susah._

_5. Istirahat 20 menit_

_6. Ke gym terdekat three on three selama 3 babak, setiap babak 40 menit_

_NB: jika 1 latihan tidak sempurna hukuman lari keliling lapangan 7 kali_

_._

Sudah pasti itu sangat berat, bahkan baru melihat saja sudah bisa membuat orang merinding disko.

"Apakah aku salah membawa lucky item, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima pelan.

"Huh! Kenapa kita tidak boleh sarapan sebelum latihan!" Teriak Murasakibara

**CKRISH! CKRISH! CKRISH!**

Mereka tidak protes lagi. Jika mereka protes, mungkin terakhir kali ini mereka bertemu keluarga, sahabat, dan orang yang mereka cintai /plak.

**SKIP TIME**

Pukul 11.30 pagi

'Huuuft, akhirnya selesai juga'. Kataku dalam hati. Momoi duduk di sebelahku, lalu berkata,"Jangankan mereka, kita yang dari tadi diam saja capeknya begini." Lalu, ada yang mengagetkanku dari belakang.

"Aku mau nasiii~~~"Ucap Murasakibara lemas.

Ya, keadaan para pelangi itu bisa dibilang seperti bangkit dari kematian (?), tidak hanya merah, wajah mereka sudah putih saking pucatnya. Aku langsung menyuruh mereka untuk kembali ke penginapan sebelum arwah mereka melayang.

Sesampainya di penginapan, aku melihat seorang perempuan yang dibilang kebudayaannya kental. Ia memakai baju yang hampir menyerupai kimono. Rambutnya pirang kecoklatan disanggul jepang. Dengan anggunnya ia duduk dengan tenang. Karena tidak kenal, aku hanya diam saja.

"Apakah kau tidak berminat untuk menggantikan dia di posisi Ryin? Kurasa badannya juga bagus." Kata Aomine kepada Kise. Aku hanya merendam, eh memendam amarah.

"Menurutku Yuukicchi lebih cantik." Jawabnya singkat.

Aomine berbicara lagi,"Apakah kau bisa menebak umurnya? Aku rasa, dengan penampilan yang seperti itu, dia berumur sekitar 20an. Lagipula..."

"Diamlah, Aominecchi!" Potong Kise. Aomine hanya tertawa, ia merasa puas telah menggarai Kise.

Sementara, Midorima memandang perempuan itu. Dia hampir tak pernah berkedip melihat perempuan itu. Hanya satu yang ada di benakku, kenapa dia suka dengan perempuan yang lebih tua? Kalau begitu, di panti jompo banyak yang ingin mempunyai pacar seperti dia.

Tiba-tiba, ia berbicara pada kami,"Permisi, apakah kalian orang Tokyo?" Tanyanya. Suaranya sangat santun

"Eh, iya. Kami dari Tokyo." Kata Momoi.

"Apakah kalian murid SMA?" Tanya perempuan itu lagi.

"Iya. Kami murid SMA Teikou." Jawabku.

"Oh, terimakasih. Maaf jika saya mengganggu kalian. Sampai jumpa." Katanya sambil membungkukkan badan. Tutur kata dan suaranya sangat halus dan santun.

Diantara 6 lelaki, 3 diantaranya terhipnotis dengan perempuan itu tadi. Yang pasti bukan Kise (jika itu terjadi, aku akan menamparnya!), dan yang pasti itu Midorima (sudah kubilang tadi bahwa seleranya yang lebih tua).

Entah mengapa, aku mempunyai firasat dengan perempuan itu. Entah itu baik, atau buruk. Sudahlah, buat apa aku memikirkannya.

Sarapan hari ini bisa dibilang enak. Chicken cordon bleu, salmon teriyaki, dan es buah asal Jepang. Membuat para anggota yang tadinya loyo jadi bersemangat untuk memasukkan makanan itu ke perutnya. Pertanyaanku, mengapa mereka sangat bersemangat untuk menyantapnya? Sedangkan, makanan itu nanti menjadi feses dan nanti akan dibuang. Ya plis, aku nggak sebodoh itu sampai mengajukan pertanyaan yang nggak masuk akal.

Mura, sang perut karet itu (?) Seperti biasa, porsinya lebih dari yang biasa. Apalagi dia sudah bekerja keras demi latihan, dan tidak dibolehkan membawa snack. Ku lirik anggota yang lainnya, juga sama seperti Mura. Tetapi, brocoli berbeda dari biasanya.

Ku akui dia memang tsundere, tetapi, kalo makan ga pernah selemot ini o_o. Emangnya dia lagi pake s*ar**r*n ya? Kok lemotnya wow sekali. Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan padanya, tapi...

"Hey Hijau! Kenapa kamu lemot ngga kayak biasanya, biasanya walau diam tapi kamu tiba-tiba bicara tentang oha-asa atau kodokmu itu?" Seru Aomine yang menyadari perubahan hidup ralat perubahan sifat si hijau, megane, brocoli, hidup pula. (?)

"mungkin dia terbentur di pintu rumah pak RW, atau mungkin nyungsep dibawah pohon duren pak RT- ssu?" Tanya Kise

**BUG!**

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak bercanda? Sekarang kita sedang makan!" Ucapku dan memukul Kise pelan.

"Iyaa.. Iyaaa.. Yuukicchi" jawab Kise sambil mencubit pipiku

"Tenanglah sedikit wahai kalian pasangan suami istri!" Ucap Akashi tenang dan santai.

Semua hening dan melanjutkan makan. Selesai makan mereka bersantai di kamar dan tentu saja mereka sudah mandi kecuali si kulit tan bodoh ini #digampar.

Lagi, Midorima hanya termenung menatap jendela *backsound: kwakk kwakk (?)*. Melihat hal itu mereka mempunyai pikiran tentang Midorima.

Beberapa saat, Akashi mengambil hp nya dan menelfon seseorang. Setelah selesai, Akashi tersenyum licik. Diam-diam ia memanggil teman-temannya kecuali Midorima yang masih melongo dengan indahnya dan tetesan air liur turun dari mulutnya (?) Ralat, ngga pake air liur.

"Jadi begini. Tadi aku menelfon Takao- senpai. Dia kan biasa dekat dengan Shintarou. Saat aku tanya dia bilang ada 2 hal penyebab Shintarou termenung. Yang pertama, mungkin Kerosukenya lenyap terhanyut di sungai. Dan yang kedua-" diam sejenak Akashi menghirup nafas. "Dia sedang jatuh cinta" lanjutnya.

Sontak semua yang mendengarkan hanya tercengang.

"Tadi aku masih melihat Kerosukenya di atas meja" sahut Kuroko.

"Nyam jadi nyam nyam Mido- chin nyam sedang jatuh nyam nyam cinta nyam?" Tanya Murasakibara

"Ya, kemungkinan besar seperti itu Atsushi. Maka dari itu, aku merencanakan sebuah permainan untuk Shintarou seperti permainan untuk Ryouta kemarin. Kemarilah.." jawab Akashi

**SKIP TIME**

Malam hari, setelah makan malam, aku menjalankan rencana Akashi. Aku dan Momoi pergi dari kamar beralasan untuk merencanakan jadwal, Murasakibara membeli snack di mini market terdekat, Kuroko dan Aomine pergi ke kolam pemandian, sementara Kise ke kamar mandi. Padahal, 99% semuanya tidak berniat untuk ke tempat yang telah disebutkan tadi, melainkan mereka bersembunyi di balik pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka.

Di kamar, tersisa Midorima dan Akashi. Midorima termenung, memandang langit, seperti yang sebelumnya dilakukan.

"Mengapa kau seperti itu, Shintarou?" Tanya Akashi.

"Hnng, aku tidak apa." Kata Midorima cuek.

**CKRISH!**

Midorima tersentak, lalu memandang Akashi. Wajahnya penuh rasa takut, seakan ingin nangis darah. Ia melihat bahwa lucky item kesayangannya itu nyaris digunting Akashi.

"Haaah! Ja-jangan menyakiti kerosuke, nanodayo! Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau!"

Akashi tersenyum, lalu berkata,"Jawab pertanyaanku. Mengapa kau murung? Apakah kau tidak punya lucky item untuk minggu depan, atau karena jatuh cinta?"

Midorima mendelik, lalu melepas kacamatanya,"Apakah aku harus menjawab pertanyaan itu..."

**CKRISHH!**

"O-oh, ba-baiklah, aku akan mengakui, sebenarnya aku..."

...

..

Aku memang sedang jatuh cinta..." Ucap Midorima pelan. Mukanya memerah, sudah dipastikan ia sangat malu.

"Dengan siapa? Perempuan cantik di klub kita hanya Ryin dan Satsuki.." Kata Akashi.

"Sudahlah, kau tak akan pernah mengerti." Kata Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya lagi.

**CKRISHH!**

"Oo-oh maafkan aku, Seijuurou! Sebenarnya aku mengagumi perempuan yang kita temui tadi." Ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajah.

Akashi tersenyum sinis. "Baiklah kalau begitu, Hei, yang lain cepat masuk! Kalian sudah mendengarkan pengakuan Shintarou bukan?"

Sontak, ke 6 orang lainnya yang bersembunyi dibalik pintu memasuki kamar.

"Sudah kuduga! Midorima! Ternyata kau juga bisa jatuh cinta yaa?!" Goda Aomine

"Haha.. Midorin memerah.. Midorin memerah..!" Seru Momoi

"Sungguh, aku tidak pernah melihat muka Midorin semerah itu." Ucapku cengo.

"Dan kau melihatnya sekarang Yuukicchi!" Kata Kise sambil merangkulku.

"Jadi, kalian menguping pembicaraan kita, nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima sambil melongo

"Iya" ucap Kuroko tenang sambil meminum vanilla milkshake.

"Jadi, Midorimacchi. Apa kau akan menyatakan cintamu pada perempuan itu?" Tanya Kise

"Tembak nyam nyam saja nyam dia nyam nyam" ceplos Murasakibara sambil melakukan rutinitasnya

"Entahlah." Jawab Midorima

"Nyatakan saja! Kau kan menyukai gadis tipe seperti itu!" Seru Momoi

"Urusai!, aku mau tidur. Kita masih training camp kan?!" Jawab Midorima yang terlihat sangat malu.

Midorima pun segera berbaring di futonnya dan menutupi semua badannya dengan selimut (eh ntar ngga bisa nafas dong? #plak). Yang lain pun juga mulai tidur di futon mereka masing-masing.

"Oyasumi, minna" ucap Kuroko

"Oyasumi!" Jawab yang lain.

...

...

..

.

Cuit.. Cuit.. Cuiit.. Cuitt..

Burung bernyanyi menghiasi fajar yang mulai menampakkan diri. Angin pagi tak kalah berhembus untuk menemani kehadiran cahaya tersebut. Benar-benar suasana yang sangat damai. Tapi, tidak damai untuk para anggota klub basket Teikou. Pagi cerah seperti ini mereka sudah bermain gendong- menggendong sambil berlari ditengah hutan dengan jalan menanjak dan berbatu.

"Uu..hh kau berat- ssu!" Teriak Kise dengan punggung yang dinaikki oleh surai hijau lumut.

"Baka! Jangan cerewet Kise! Kau masih mending menggendong Midorima sedangkan aku menggendong bayi besar satu ini!" Seru Aomine sambil menunjuk Murasakibara.

"Tidak bisakah kalian tenang sedikit? Kalian tidak mau pulang dengan 1 anggota badan yang terpisah dari tubuh kalian kan?" Ucapku

"Hooaamm.. Entah mengapa pagi ini aku mengantuk sekali!" Ujar Momoi sambil menguap

**1 jam kemudian**

"Pemanasan selesai! Ayo kita lanjutkan training camp kita! Keburu check out penginapan!" Perintah Akashi

Dengan begitu training camp sadis ini berlanjut. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir training camp. Memang lega memikirkannya, tapi menjalankannya sangat sangat sangat sangatlah berat. Menu latihan berbeda dengan kemarin. Hari ini lebih sadis lagi.

Tapi karena usaha, tekad, dan niat berlatih (baca: keinginan pulang) yang tinggi. Akhirnya training camp ini berakhir.

"Baiklah semuanyaa. Sekarang sudah jam 12 kita harus bergegas! Cepat mandi dan membereskan barang kalian. Kita check-out jam 2 tepat!" Ucapku pada surai-surai pelangi di depan mataku.

Setelah mandi dan membereskan barang-barang kami semua check-out.

"Terimakasih telah mengunjungi penginapan kami!" Ucap receptionist

Kami pun berjalan santai keluar. Namun, saat di pintu masuk kami bertemu gadis yang kemarin.

"Hai. Kita bertemu lagi." Sapanya

"Mm.. Iya.. Kamu mau kemana?" Tanyaku

"Aku baru saja check-out dari penginapan ini." Jawabnya sopan

Tidak sengaja aku melihat Midorima yang siapa disangka mukanya sudah memerah. Spontan aku menunjuknya.

"Aa..!" Teriakku.

Perempuan itu menoleh ke arah seseorang yang kutunjuk. Spontan Midorima memalingkan wajahnya.

"A.. Aku mau ke toilet dulu" ucapnya menahan malu

**GREP!**

Oh ya.. Respon Akashi yang terlalu cepat membuat Midorima tidak bisa kabur karena tangannya dipegang Akashi.

"Apakah perempuan itu?" Bisik Akashi kepada Midorima.

Midorima hanya mengangguk. Akashi pun tersenyum ala om-om pedofil yang baru ketemu bocah imut (bayangkan sendiri, ini sangat OOC)

"Baiklah, ini sudah waktunya, ayo kita pulang" ucap Akashi karena mobil pribadinya sudah datang.

"Baiklah, kami duluan ya" ucap Momoi kepada perempuan itu. Perempuan itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Diperjalanan, mereka melakukan kegiatan seperti pada saat berangkat training camp.

Lalu, Kise mengambil hpnya dan melihat e-mailnya."Hmm.. Besok ada pemotretan. Kenapa mendadak?! Aku masih capek gara-gara latihan keras ini ssu!"

Momoi tersenyum licik,"Yuuki-chan... Apakah kau tid..." ucapnya terpotong

"..Dan gawatnya, ini memakai model perempuan." Ucap Kise lemas.

Aku yang tadinya tersenyum sumringah, langsung poteq /3. Bagaimana tidak, Ryouta tersayangku (?) berfoto bersama model lain.

Seketika, Momoi, Aomine, Kuroko, dan Akashi melirikku horor. Apaan?! Masa cuma gara-gara Kise berfoto bersama model lain, aku cemburu? Eh, bener sih, benernya aku cemburu... #ehm

'Ah ya sudahlah, ini kan demi pekerjaannya. ' Batinku sambil berusaha memalingkan wajah dengan meilhat-lihat pemandangan.

Hastag: #YuukiRapopo #PrayforYuuki /jduak

Pukul 4 sore, seketika mobil itu menjadi hening. Ternyata mereka semua kecuali Akashi dan supirnya tertidur (ya iyalah supir bangun. Masa' tidur?, nanti fanfic ini jadi berenti di chapter ini dong?)

**Pukul 07.45**

Kita sudah hampir sampai di rumah Akashi, dan mereka yang tertidur juga sudah bangun. Kise mengecek hp nya lagi. Ada sms.

"Uh.. Oh.." Ucapnya sambil membaca sms itu.

"Sms dari siapa tuh? Pacar baru ya?" Goda Aomine.

**Nyekk.. Sekk!**

#YuukiRapopoAgain

#PrayforYuukiAgain

"Diamlah.." Jawab Kise yang segera menelfon seseorang yang meng sms nya tadi.

"Halo, manager. Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Kise tanpa jeda

"Maaf Ryouta, model perempuan yang rencananya akan potret denganmu mengalami kecelakaan. Jadi apa kau bisa mencarikan pengganti untuk dijadikan model? Orang yang cantik dan sexy!" Jelas orang yang ditelfon Kise yang ternyata manager pemotretannya

"Ta.. Tapi-" ucap Kise terpotong

"Siapa saja boleh! Ini untuk kepentinganmu juga!" Balas managernya

"Aku punya pacar kesayanganku!" Teriak Aomine yang mendengar percakapan Kise dan managernya.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau mengajak pacarmu, Ryouta! Sudah ya, aku masih ada kerjaan. Besok kau harus ada di studio jam setengah 7!" Ucap managernya yang langsung memutuskan telfon.

"Hh.. Menyebalkan" Ucap Kise kesal.

"Jadi bagaimana pemotretanmu, nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima yang simpati (?)

"Aku memutuskan-" ucapnya terpotong "untuk mengajak Yuukicchi." Jawab Kise santai.

"Huh.. aku? Kenapa harus a-" ucapanku terpotong karena melihat wajah melas Kise dengan gaya puppynya. "Hhmm.. Baiklaah.." Jawabku.

Si Blonde itu kembali tersenyum. "Kau menginap di rumahku saja, karena pemotretannya pagi." Kata Kise

"Yaa Ki- chan.." Jawabku malas karena mengantuk.

"Jangan Modus kau Kisee!" Teriak Aomine

"Kau harus berjanji untuk tidak mengapa-apakan Ryin" Sahut Akashi

"Apa jangan-jangan di pikiran Kise- kun sekarang sudah ada pikiran kotor?" Kata Kuroko Innocent.

"Tidak, Yuuki- chan masih terlalu muda untuk kau apakan Ki- chan!" Seru Momoi

"Jangan berprasangka buruk dulu kalian! Aku tidak akan mengapa-apakan Yuukicchi!" Bantah Kise.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kita sampai di rumah Kise. Memang Akashi mengantarkan teman-temannya ke rumah masing-masing.

"Sampai jumpa hari senin, semuaa! Terimakasih tumpangannya!" Seruku.

"Yuukicchi, ayo masuk. Diluar dingin lo." Ucap Kise bersimpati.

Aku dan Kise pun masuk.

"Yeahh.. Akhirnya sampai juga di rumah!" Seru Kise sambil meregangkan badannya.

"Ki- chan? Apa kau tidak lapar?" Tanyaku tersenyum

"Hmm.. Ya. Aku lapar, tadi aku hanya bisa menonton Murasakibaracchi makan snack. Dia tidak mau membagikannya- ssu!" Ucap Kise

Aku hanya tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memasak" kataku

"Eehh.. Tidak usah. Aku bisa membuat mie sendiri kok."

"Tidak apa Ki- chan. Kita bisa memakai bahan dari dapurmu"

"Tapi.. Eh.. Sejak kapan kau membuka kulkas?"

"Baru saja."

"Kalau begitu, kita memasak bersama saja!"

"Memangnya kau bisa masak?"

"Sedikit". jawabnya innocent

Seketika aku hanya sweatdrop

"Baiklah, kau bisa membantuku" ucapku pasrah

Beberapa saat, masakan sudah siap. Ya, karena aku menggunakan bahan seadanya di kulkas jadi aku hanya bisa memasak lauk dadar gulung, Teriyaki, dan tumis buncis. Memang sederhana karena SEADANYA.

"Ittadakamisu..!" Seruku dan Kise bersama

Setelah selesai makan dan beres-beres. Kami memilih untuk menonton tv. Kebetulan ada film bagus malam ini. Kami menonton bersama hingga beberapa waktu ke depan.

Pluk!

Kise menoleh, karena dipundaknya terdapat beban yang sedikit berat.

'Eh.. Yuukicchi?' Kise terkaget karena orang disebelahnya (itu aku!) Tertidur pulas dipundaknya. Kise yang tadinya terkejut kemudian tersenyum.

'Dia imut kalau tidur' batinnya seraya mengubah posisi tidurku dan menjadikan paha Kise sebagai bantal. Dia memainkan rambut kuningku.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Tiba-tiba Kise mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepalaku. Sedikit demi sedikit, perlahan perlahan...

...

..

.

'Tidak Kise! Kau harus menahan keinginanmu! Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengapa-apakan dia!' Batinnya memerintah diri sendiri.

Kise menggendongku ke kamarnya dan menidurkanku di ranjangnya dan menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuhku

"Oyasumi, Yuukicchi" ucapnya pelan dan mendaratkan kecupan didahiku. Kise segera merebahkan tubuhnya disampingku untuk tidur.

'Oyasumi, Ki- chan' batinku tersenyum kecil.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya? penasaran? sama, saya juga! :D Chapter 5 Kaming Sun! (?) :3

* * *

**Author_Sa: Kyaaa... Chapter ini absurd dan romancenya kebangetaann..!**

**Author_Jar: ya absurd, kayak kamu.**

**Author_Sa: Jar? udah pernah dicium sama guntingnya Akashi?**

**Author_Jar: belum tuh.**

**Author_Sa: Akashi! lempar gunting ke Jar sana!**

**...**

***Maaf, adegan ini terlalu buruk untuk dilihat***

**Aomine: Hoy! ayo cepetan kita tutup nih.!**

**Kuroko: Setuju**

**Midorima: Yaudah, ayo, nanodayo**

**Murasakibara: Nom.. Nom.. Kraus.. Nyam..**

**Kise: Hidoi ssu! aku ngga diajak!**

**Momoi: Ayo sini!**

**GoM-Akashi+Momoi: Sekian.. RnR Please..? :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**The First Time!**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**WARNING: OOC, Aneh, Absurd, Humor ngga dapet**

**Pairings: KisexOC, GoMx?**

* * *

Halo semuaa! *Tebar bunga*

Kembali lagi dengan saya di fanfic ini..!^^

Hehe.. Selagi pada liburan nih, Author nge post kelanjutannya.. :3

Nah oke, ngga usah lama-lama, langsung aja yaa..

.

.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, OKAY?^^**

.

.

.

* * *

**-05.30 AM-**

"hooaamhh.." gerangku yang baru terbangun dari tidur. Aku berusaha mencari kesadaran yang kabur entah kemana (?).

'Ah.. Okay.. Dimana ini?' Batinku.

Aku masih berusaha menajamkan penglihatan. Setelah lumayan pulih, aku melihat suasana ruangan itu. Dan aku melihat sesuatu disebelahku.

1 detik

2 detik

'Ah yaa!. Aku semalam menginap di rumahnya.' Batinku terkejut dan nyaris jatuh dari ranjang.

Setelah lumayan tenang, aku lekas berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka. Setelah itu, aku membangunkan si pemilik rumah yang masih berada di lautan kapuk.

"Kuning... Kuning.. Kuning. Ayo bangun kuningg..!" Ucapku membangunkan. Tetapi yang dibangunkan itu tidak terbangun.

"... Ki- chan!" Teriakku. Yeah Yuuki, kali ini kau berhasil.

.

**BRUAK!**

**.**

Ee, ini lebih dari kata berhasil, Yuuki.

"Eh?... Ki- chan?! Kamu ngga apa-apa?!" Seruku menghampirinya. Sepertinya aku memang terlalu keras membangunkannya jadi dia terkaget dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ittaiii.. Ssu" jawabnya masih setengah sadar. "Yuukicchi?" Panggilnya.

"Hm? Apa Ki- chan?" Tanyaku balik.

"Kenapa kamu disini?"

...

..

.

Oh Ya Tuhan, Otaknya sedang konslet ternyata.

"Tentu saja! Kau yang mengajakku ikut pemotretan! Dan... Oh cepat sekarang sudah jam segini!" Ucapku sambil menarik tangan Kise yang notabenenya masih melongo di TKP.

.

**SKIP TIME**

"Ki- chan? Kapan kita sampai?" Tanyaku ditengah perjalanan

"Sebentar lagi. Tuh gedungnya." Jawabnya singkat

Aku dan Kise memasuki gedung studio pemotretan. Disana, sangatlah ramai.

"Tumben, biasanya tidak seramai ini. Ayo sini, jangan menghilang tiba-tiba, nanti kau tersesat, Yuukicchi" ucapnya tersenyum.

'Kau kira aku anak kecil gitu?' Batinku. Aku berjalanan mengikuti Kise yang masih memegang tanganku. Hingga kita sampai di studio 3, tempat pemotretan Kise.

"Permisi!" Ucapnya sambil memasuki ruangan itu.

"Oh, Ryouta-kun! Kau datang juga. Jadi apa kau sudah menemukan perempuan untuk menjadi model pengganti?" Tanya managernya yang sedari tadi sudah ada di ruangan itu.

"Ini.. Yuukicchi ayo masuk" katanya sambil menarik tanganku.

Aku pun masuk ruangan tersebut. Aku dapat melihat jelas orang yang berbincang dengan Kise barusan.

"Oh. Dia cantik. Ryouta, entah ini kebetulan atau tidak. Tapi dia cocok jadi pasangan pemotretanmu. Jadi siapa namamu?" Tanyanya kepadaku sambil tersenyum

"Yuuki Ryin" balasku tersenyum

"Dan Ryouta-kun itu siapamu?" Tanyanya lagi

"Aku pacarnyaa- ssu! Hohoho" ucap Kise bangga.

"Aku tanya dia, bukan kamu. Ah iya langsung saja ya. Namaku Hanako Mayuzumi, manager pemotretan Ryouta-kun. Jadi hari ini nanti kau akan foto sebanyak 5 kali di studio dan 3 kali di Wonderland. Tentunya kau nanti berpasangan dengan Ryouta-kun. Kau akan dipersiapkan. Tema pemotretan di studio lebih keremajaan, jadi nanti kau akan ganti baju menggunakan baju yang sudah disediakan. Sedangkan Tema di Wonderland santai. Jadi aku rasa baju yang kau pakai sudah cocok" Jelasnya.

Setelah itu, aku dan Kise dipersiapkan untuk pemotretan. Kemudian, kita memulai pemotretan dengan gaya yang telah ditentukan. Entah, gaya pemotretan ini sedikit kedewasaan. Apa kata jika model yang aku gantikan tidak kecelakaan? Mungkin aku hanya menangis darah di rumah (?)

"Selesai! Sekarang kita menuju ke Wonderland setelah Ryin-san dan Ryouta-kun dipersiapkan." Perintah manager kepada staff- staff nya.

.

**SKIP TIME**

_**-Wonderland 08.47-**_

_**.**_

"Baiklah foto kedua! Kalian bergaya sambil membawa permen kapas itu!"

_**CKRIK! CKRIK!**_

_**.**_

"Foto terakhir.. Ryin kau membawa Big teddy bear itu. Dan Ryouta! Kau rangkul dia dari belakang dengan senyuman dingin. Ryin pakai sunglasses sedangkan tangan kanan Ryouta membawa Sunglasses, terlihat seperti kau melepas sunglasses itu."

_**CKRIK! CKRIK!**_

_**.**_

"Baiklah selesai." Ucap Hanako

.

.

.

.

"Hufft.. Akhirnya selesai juga! Bagaimana Yuukicchi?" Tanya Kise

"Aku merasa senang. Tentu saja karena aku ditawari manager jadi model juga." Jawabku singkat sambil tersenyum.

"Ah benar juga.. Aku punya teman saat kerja.. Yaay!" Seru Kise

"Jangan teriak tepat ditelingaku dong.. Kalo aku ntar tuli gimana?" Tanyaku sebal

"Tidak akan, tuh masih bisa denger kan? Ngomong-ngomong aku suka pose yang terakhir tadi" cetusnya

"Suka atau moduss?" Godaku sambil memeluk tangan kanan Kise.

"Dua-duanya" Jawab Kise nyengir.

Karena sekarang masih jam 9 jadi Kise mengajakku bermain di Wonderland. Tapi dia bilang sekalian kencan pertama. Aku hanya ber iya ria.

Disana kita memainkan hampir semua wahana.

"Yuukicchi, ayo ke rumah hantu" ajak Kise

"Tidak, aku takut" jawabku santai

"Udah dehh. Ayo... Kan ada aku- ssu!"

"Emangnya kenapa kalau ada kamu. Ntar adanya kamu malah nangis jerit-jerit"

"Ya kamu tuh."

"Hh.. Terserah deeh.."

Akhirnya aku pasrah mengikuti si periang nan cerewet ini.

Saat didalam Rumah hantu.

"Ki- chaan~ disini gelaap."

"Ngga, disini terang! Terang banget ada lampu 600 watt. Terang banget kan- ssu?" Ucapnya berusaha melucu

Akhirnya wahana rumah author #plak rumah hantu berakhir. Ya benar, mataku berkaca-kaca saat keluar. Sedangkan Kise? Udah nangis 10 ember noh (justkidd).

"Gimana? Seru kan?" Tanya Kise nyengir

"Iya seru kalau liat kamu mau nge selfie sama tuyul!" Balasku tersenyum kecut

"Kalau tuyulnya kamu, aku sih mau, malah aku nikahin sekalian juga ngga apa-apa"

"Maaf, saya ngga botak"

"Ayo, naik jetkoster (?)"

"Okee~" jawabku 'huh bilang aja ngga berani adu mulut' batinku

.

Setelah mencoba berbagai macam wahana, aku dan Kise memilih untuk bersantai di cafe Wonderland.

"Mix berries parfait dua" pesanku kepada pelayan cafe.

"Baiklah, ada pesanan lainnya?" Tanya pelayan

"Tidak, itu saja" jawabku

"Baiklah, ditunggu dulu ya." Balas pelayan seraya berjalan ke dapur

"Yuukicchi setelah ini mau kemana?" Tanya Kise sambil menatapku

"Um? Haha terserah Ki- chan saja" jawabku tersenyum

"Bagaimana jika bianglala?"

"Boleh saja"

"Permisi, silahkan mix berries parfait pesanan anda." Ucap seorang pelayan.

.

Dan begitulah. Mereka berbincang-bincang bersama membicarakan hal-hal yang menarik bagi mereka. Sederhana memang, tapi itu bukan masalah kan? Bertukar perasaan suka dan duka merupakan point utama kuat nya sebuah hubungan. (Wait, ini kenapa jadi ceramah?)

Setelah selesai berbincang-bincang. Aku dan Kise menuju ke bianglala raksasa.

"Ki- chan.. Aku mau naik yang warna biruu" ucapku dibuat-buat manja (haha)

"Haah? Emangnya bakalan dapet?" Kise mulai cengo

"Aku ngga kalah absolute dari si cebol merah itu #dilempargunting" ucapku santai.

Dan ternyata memang benar kita mendapatkan warna biru.

"Kamu bukan Akashicchi kan?" Tanya Kise yang masih tidak percaya sambil mencubit-cubit pipiku.

"Bukan laah. Aku Yuuki Ryin!" Seruku

Saat kita berada di atas.

.

"Ki- chaan.. Pemandangannya bagus yaa."

"Iya bagus banget- ssu!"

"Kita ngga selfie nih?" Tanyaku (maaf readers, virus anak muda mulai menyerang)

"Ah iya, dari tadi kita belum foto bareng ya?"

Akhirnya mereka ber selfie ria di bianglala. Dan...

Adegan foto-foto ngga perlu diceritain kan?

Sorenya. Setelah naik kereta, kita memilih untuk berjalan sore ke rumah sambil melihat matahari yang mulai bersembunyi digaris horizontal.

"Yuukicchi?" panggil Kise

"Ya?"

_**Cup!**_

.

Kise mecium pipiku. Dan bisa dilihat wajahku memerah.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini." ucapnya tersenyum

Aku membalas senyuman. "Justru aku yang berterimakasih. Aku sangat senang hari ini."

"Tentu saja, jika itu untuk kesenangan Yuukicchi akan kulakukan" jawabnya.

Begitulah hari Minggu menyenangkan telah berakhir.

**SKIP TIME**

.

"Mamaa! Aku berangkat dulu yaa!" Seruku sambil memakai sepatu sekolahku.

"Iya Yuuki sayang. Yuuto! Ayo cepat kakak sudah nunggu lo." Ujar mamaku

"Ya maa~ masih ngantuk nih.." Ucapnya sambil mengambil sepatu dengan malas-malasan.

Aku pun langsung masuk mobil dan diikuti Yuuto. Mobil pun melesat ke arah sekolahku.

Beberapa saat..

.

"Non Yuuki. Sudah sampai. Hati-hati ya." Ucap supirku

"Iya, terimakasih ya." Jawabku seraya menutup pintu mobil.

Aku pun berjalan masuk ke gerbang kemudian ke kelas 1-4. Di kelas sudah ada beberapa anak yang datang. Aku termasuk anak yang datang pagi #bangga. Aku pun duduk dibangku dekat jendela nomor 3, dibelakang Momoi, itu adalah tempat favoritku. Di kelasku diperbolehkan untuk memilih teman bangku sendiri.

"Ohayou, Yuuki- chan!" Sapanya

"Ohayou, Momoi- chan" jawabku

"Kemarin gimana niih? Seneng ngga sama Ki- chan? Hayoo.. Kamu ngapain ajaaa?" Serangnya dengan pertanyaan

"Gimana ya?" Jawabku singkat

"Aa.. Yuuki- chan! Ayolah ceritaa.. Lihat mukamu memerah!"

"Uhh.. Ya pemotretan, terus diajak berkeliling di Wonderland, ke cafe nya, pulang. Selesai"

"Kenapa mukamu memerah?"

"Itu Rahasia!" Seru seseorang menghampiriku dan Momoi. "Ohayou Yuukicchi, Momoicchi" sapanya

"Ohayou Ki- chan" ucapku dan Momoi serempak

"Apa maksudmu rahasia. Jangan-jangan kau meng-" ucap Momoi terpotong

.

**TEET! TEET! TEET!**

Bel masuk berbunyi. Sepertinya bel masuk ini mengetahui perasaanku dan Kise yang nyaris terdesak untuk mengatakan rahasia mereka kemarin. Kise segera duduk disebelahku. Sedangkan Momoi duduk sendiri karena jumlah kita ganjil.

"Memberi hormat!" Perintah ketua kelas yang tak lain Akashi.

"Selamat pagi, Fuji- sensei!" Ucap murid-murid serempak

"Selamat pagi semua, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan masuk!" Ucapnya kepada orang yang ada di luar kelas. Murid-murid hanya melongo

Datanglah Seorang gadis sambil tertunduk.

"D.. Dia kan..?" Ucap Momoi saat melihat perempuan itu. Semua surai pelangi itu juga terkaget.

"Perkenalkan dirimu kepada teman-teman" ucap Fuji- sensei tersenyum

"Hai, namaku Michiyo Kago. Umurku 16 tahun. Panggil aku Cho-san. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Ucapnya sopan.

"Baiklah Kago, kau bisa duduk disebelah Satsuki." Ujar Fuji-sensei

.

Momoi yang dipanggil namanya langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dia segera berdiri untuk memberi tanda bahwa Michiyo harus duduk disebelahnya. Michiyo pun langsung berjalan dan duduk disebelah Momoi.

"Hai Kago, namaku Momoi Satsuki. Kita sudah bertemu kemarin di penginapan Aoshi kan?" Ucap Momoi

"Halo. Ah benar, kita bertemu lagi." Jawab Michiyo tersenyum.

"Tapi kau juga sudah bertemu teman-temanku kan? Yang dibelakangmu Yuuki Ryin, dan disebelahnya Kise Ryouta."

"Hai salam kenal." Sahutku tersenyum. Yang disusul Kise dengan senyuman.

"Kemudian yang disana rambut biru muda Kuroko Tetsuya, rambut biru tua Aomine Daiki, Merah darah Akashi Seijuurou, dan terakhir Hijau berkacamata itu Midorima Shintarou." Jelas Momoi.

"Oh rambut kalian seperti pelangi ya." Jawab Michiyo

"Haha, iya. Kita semua berada di 1 klub, yaitu klub basket." Ucapku.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Saat Istirahat, Momoi memperkenalkan Michiyo dengan sohib-sohibnya kecuali Aku dan Kise.

Saat acara perkenalan, tidak sengaja aku melihat Midorima.

"Hei, wajahnya memerah lagi!" Seruku sambil menunjuk Midorima. Untungnya Michiyo tidak mendengarkan.

"Cepat nyatakan perasaanmu." Bisik Aomine langsung kepada Midorima yang dari tadi diam saja.

"Bodoh! Terlalu cepat!" Jawab Midorima kesal.

Mendengar kegaduhan, Michiyo memandang Midorima dan Aomine.

"Hai, kau yang kemarin membawa kodok itu ya? Kodokmu lucu juga." Ucap Michiyo mendekati Midorima.

Spontan semua mata melihat ke arah Midorima dan menungging senyum sinis. Karena tau situasi dan kondisi akhirnya Aomine beranjak pergi.

"Maaf, aku mau ke kamar mandi." Ucapnya.

"Aku mau beli snack dulu." Sahut Mura

"Aku mau menanyakan jadwal rapat osis" Kata Akashi sambil beranjak pergi.

"Murasakibara- kun, tunggu, aku mau beli Vanilla Milkshake." Kuroko menyusul Mura.

"Aku mau bertemu temanku dulu." Momoi langsung melesat meninggalkan tempat.

".. Yuukicchi ayo anterin aku ke Perpustakaan." Sahut Kise

"Eh.. I.. Iya.. Duluan ya Cho-san, Midorin!" Ucapku sambil berpamitan dengan 2 sejoli yang sedang berbincang-bincang.

.

.

(Kita beralih ke Michiyo dan Midorima)

.

'Gawat, mereka sengaja meninggalkanku.' Batin Midorima. 'Tenang.. Tenang.. Santai saja'.

"Oh. Shintarou apa kau juga pemain basket?" Tanya Michiyo

"Ngg.. Ya.. Begitulah, nanodayo."

"Huh? 'Nanodayo'? Apa itu"

"Maaf, aku kebiasaan mengakhiri kalimat dengan kata itu."

"Oh. Bolehkah aku tanya?"

"S.. Silahkan saja."

"Apa disini ada klub karya handmade?"

"Oh.. Ada. Apa kau mau masuk klub itu?"

"Iya. Apakah kau mau menemaniku untuk mendaftar ke klub tersebut?"

"Tentu. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau ingin mengikuti klub itu?" Tanya Midorima sambil berjalan yang diikuti Michiyo.

"Waktu kecil aku ditinggal oleh ayah dan ibuku, maka dari itu aku terbiasa mandiri dan membuat karya-karya sendiri, contoh saja merajut. Tetapi lama-kelamaan aku jadi tertarik dengan hasil karya sendiri" jelas Michiyo tersenyum.

"Maaf sudah mengingatkanmu tentang orang tuamu."

"Tidak apa. Orangtuaku memang meninggal karena kecelakaan. Itulah mengapa aku ingin menjadi dokter supaya bisa menyelamatkan nyawa yang celaka"

"Kau juga ingin menjadi dokter, nanodayo?"

"Iya, apa kau juga?"

"Ya.. Begitulah."

"Benarkah? Berarti kita bisa belajar kedokteran bersama." Ucap Michiyo senang

"Boleh saja" jawab Midorima tersenyum (readers jangan mimisan disini!). "Ah ini tempatnya."

Setelah sampai diruang klub Handmade, Michiyo mendaftar diklub itu. Dia pun diterima. Setelah mendaftar mereka kembali ke kelas.

"Shintarou, terimakasih sudah menemaniku ke sini." Seru Michiyo

"Ya, sama-sama" balas Midorima.

.

_**-Di Kelas-**_

"Hai, Cho-san? Maaf tadi kami meninggalkanmu." Ucapku

"Ah tidak apa-apa Yuuki- san. Masih ada Shintarou kok tadi." Jawabnya

"Lalu, bagaimana menurutmu tentang cowok itu?" Kepo Momoi

"Dia Tsundere, tapi dia baik." Ucap Michiyo tersenyum.

"Eh? Kenapa muka Michiyocchi memerah?" Tanya Kise singkat dan innocent.

"Eh.. Iya muka Michiyo- chan memerah!" Seru Momoi

"Ada apa Cho-san?" Tanyaku

"T.. Tidak apa-apa. Hanya-" ucap Michiyo terpotong.

"Hanya apa hayoo?" Goda Momoi

"Aa.. Rahasiaa." Jawab Michiyo yang mukanya tambah memerah

"Jujurlah Cho-san." Kataku sambil tersenyum

"Sudahlah, pendidikan harus diutamakan. Jangan membalas itu lagi. Shintarou adalah orang yang ramah, aku tertarik dengannya, untuk menjadikannya teman." Ucap Michiyo dengan tenang. Jika seperti ini, dia tampak seperti Midorima, tsundere.

"Haah? Benarkah? Kau mengagumi sosoknya?" Pekik Momoi yang dari tadi kepo.

"Ya.. Sepertinya." Jawab Michiyo cuek.

"Jadi.. Jika Midorin menem-" tanyaku terpotong. "Ah.. Ki- chan! Kau mengambil pockyku ya?" Seruku

"Mintaa..!" Ucap Kise dengan nada sok imut (?)

"Uh.. Terserah.. Ah iya Michiyo- chan, jika Midorin menembakmu apa kau menerimanya?" Tanyaku

"Ya ya tidak bisa jadi!"

_Maaf kesalahan,_

"Kita masih terlalu muda untuk memikirkan itu" ucap Michiyo sambil menutupi mukanya dengan buku.

"Hahaha.. Michiyo jatuh cinta yaa.. Sudah mengakulah" Goda Momoi.

Sepulang sekolah, sesuai janji. Kami, anggota klub basket cowok grup 1 berkumpul di gym.

"Ryin, catatannya?" Tanya Akashi.

"Nih." Jawabku sambil menyerahkan catatan uang kas klub.

"Hei, Midorin! Tadi aku memergoki Michiyo-chan lo!" Teriak Momoi kepada Midorima.

"L.. Lalu?" Kepo Midorima

"Tadi, aku tanya-tanya pendapat dia tentang kamu." Ujarku sambil meminum juice bubblegum

"Iya, kemudian Yuuki-chan tanya bagaimana perasaannya jika kau tembak" seru Momoi

"Dan dia mengatakan 'masih terlalu muda' sambil memalingkan wajah, tapi wajahnya datar, seperti tidak ada masalah- ssu!" Lanjut Kise

"Yaaaah! Harapan Midorima telah sirna!" Teriak Aomine

"Baka! Jangan teriak ditelingaku, nanodayo!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Shintarou, Daiki, Atsushi, Tetsuya, Ryouta! Kemarilah sebentar." Perintah Akashi, seketika yang dipanggil segera berjalan ke Akashi.

Mereka membicarakan sesuatu.

"Yuuki-chan! Sinii! Aku ingin memainkan rambutmu" ajak Momoi.

Aku berjalan ke arah Momoi. "Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?" Tanyaku

"Entahlah."

"Tapi tumben kita tidak diajak."

"Mungkin urusan pria, Yuuki-cha, biarkan saja."

"Iyaa."

.

15 menit setelah para cowok itu berbincang dan berdebat. Akhirnya mereka selesai.

"Hei, sudah selesai? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Kepo Momoi

"Bukan apa-apa. Nanodayo." Jawab Midorima.

"Momoicchi? Mana Yuukicchi?" Tanya Kise

"Ehemm.. Sedang mencari yayangmu yaa? Emangnya mau kamu apakan dia? Dia ada diperutku, udah aku telan tadi!" Seru Aomine sambil menjitak kepala Kise

"Ittai! Jangan bercanda! Aku hanya mau bilang sesuatu- ssu!" Balas Kise yang berujung dengan adu mulut.

...

..

.

"Maaf, aku tiba-tiba menghilang." Ucapku dan berjalan ke arah mereka.

.

_1 detik_

_._

_2 detik_

_._

_3 detik_

_._

_4 detik_

_._

_Loading Complete!_

.

"Kyaa! Yuuki-chan kamu imut sekalii!" Teriak Momoi yang menghampiriku.

Iya emang, rambutku sedikit aku ubah gayanya. Mengepang 2 sebagian rambutku ke samping, dan menggelar rambut bagian belakang.

"Y.. Yuukicchi!" Pekik Kise dan segera terbang (?) Ke arahku.

.

**BRUK!**

Kise terjatuh karena tertabrak seseorang.

"Nyam Kise-chin nyam nyam tidak boleh nyam memeluk nyam nyem Yuuki-chin" Ternyata Mura menghalangi Kise untuk memelukku.

"Kise-kun dilarang modus di sekolah." Ucap Kuroko singkat.

"Ehh? Kenapa?!"

"Sekali tidak boleh tetap tidak boleh. Tahan nafsumu, Ryouta. Ini masih di sekolah. Kau mau guntingku menembus kepalamu?"

"Huuh. Kalian kejam. Yuukicchi! Lakukan sesuatuu!" Teriak Kise

Aku hanya tertawa kecil dan menghampiri Momoi yang sedang duduk.

"Sei-kun apakah pertemuan kita sudah selesai?" Tanyaku

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pulang. Jadwal latihan kita menjadi hari kamis hingga minggu." Jawabnya santai.

.

.

Semuanya pun bersiap pulang termasuk aku. Saat akan keluar Gym, tiba-tiba terdapat 2 orang didepan pintu.

"Ryouta/ Kise-kun!" Teriak mereka berdua.

"Eh? Nee-san? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Kise kepada mereka yang ternyata kakaknya

"Tentu saja bertemu pacar barumu. Mana dia?" Tanya Saki

"Eehh.. Diaa-" ucap Kise terpotong

"Siapa Ki- chan?" Tanyaku dan menghampiri Kise.

"-Ini." Jawab Kise sambil menunjukku dengan wajah -.-

"Jadi kau Yuuki Ryin pacarnya Kise ya?!" Pekik Shika

"Eh? Siapa?" Tanyaku cengo

"Kita kakaknya Kise-kun." Jawab Shika

Aku hanya melirik Kise yang terlihat sebal. "Sudahlah, kalian pulang saja." Perintah Kise

"Hah? Kenapa? Kita kan kesini mau bertemu Yuuki- san.!" Cetus Saki

Pertengkaran pun dimulai.

"A.. Ano?" Ucapku

"Ah. Begini. Perkenalkan kami kakak Ryouta! Aku Saki dan dia Shika. Kemarin kita memaksa Ryouta untuk bicara tentangmu, dan kita juga mau bertemu denganmu." Jelas Saki

"Ohh jadi begitu. Saya Yuuki Ryin. Salam kenal." Ucapku tersenyum

"Sugoii! Yuuki- san kemarilah." Seru Shika sambil menarikku.

Sedangkan Kise hanya pasrah dan menatapku dengan tatapan jangan-mau-ikut-bersama-mereka. Tetapi aku hanya membalas dengan tatapan tidak-apa-apa-sebentar-saja sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi, Yuuki-san. Benarkah kau pacarnya Ryouta?" Tanya Saki

"Mm.. Sepertinya Ki- chan sudah menjelaskannya kan?" Jawabku

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Kise-kun?" Tanya Shika

"Dia baik, periang, dan terbuka. Tapi menurutku dia juga penyayang."

"Oh benarkah? Sepertinya kamu beruntung Yuuki-san, Ryouta sangat menyayangimu. Jadi jangan sia-siakan hal ini ya." Kata Saki

"Tenang saja, kami hanya ingin mengetahui dirimu saja kok. Tidak bermaksud apa-apa." Sahut Shika

Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lain waktu ya! Berkunjunglah ke rumah kami." Ujar Saki.

"Dah Yuuki-san" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Dah." Balasku dan segera berjalan ke arah Kise.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Tanya Kise

"Hanya bertanya"

"Bertanya apa?"

"Tanyakan saja pada mereka nanti" aku tertawa kecil.

"Maafkan mereka karena terlalu kepo"

"Tidak apa, Ki- chan. Aku malah senang kok. Mereka baik."

"Ya, tapi cerewet."

"Kamu lebih cerewet." Candaku sambil berjalan pulang.

"Ah kamu ini bercanda mulu.. Aku cium lo!" Ucapnya sambil merangkulku.

"Haha.. Apaan aja kamu! Kamu nangis mulu." Balasku sambil mencubit pipi Kise.

"Ouch.. Rumah hantu aja takut."

"Sama cacing aja takut."

"Kamu sama kodok."

"Kodok menjijikan sih."

"Cacing juga."

Begitulah adu mulut berlanjut hingga sampai dirumahku.

"Sampai jumpa, Ki- chan!"

"Daah Yuukicchi!"

Aku pun segera membuka pagar. Yuuto yang sedang duduk di teras segera menghampiriku.

"Nee-san!" Panggilnya

"Yuuto? Kamu sudah pulang?" Tanyaku

"Iya, itu tadi siapa?"

"Temanku."

"Bohong ya? Pasti pacar Yuukinee-san?"

"Yuuto kepo."

"Oh.. Ayolah Nee-san!"

"Udah ah.. Nanti aja mbahasnya. Ayo masuk!" Perintahku sambil mendorong Yuuto lembut.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Bagaimana Kelanjutannya fanfic ini? Bagaimana dengan nasib (?) hubungan Midorima? Chapter 6 Segera hadir!

* * *

**Nah Loh.. Chapter 5 selesai jugaa.. ^^**

**Word(s)nya banyak? iyap, benar sekali!**

**Cerita semakin absurd? 100 buat kamu!**

**Makin lama, Makin bosenin? Tepat sekali!**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**HUUWEEEE!**

**Author ngga berharap seperti ituu.. T.T**

**Ah sudahlah~ Abaikan yang diatas..**

**.**

**Author_Sa, Author_Jar, GoM, Momoi: Sekiaann.. RnR pleasee? ^3^**


	6. Chapter 6

**The First Time!**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**WARNING: OOC, Aneh, Absurd, Humor ngga dapet**

**Pairings: KisexOC, GoMx?.?**

* * *

**MINNAAA-SAMAAA! **(Teriak pake to'a Masjid)

Bertemu lagi di fanfic ini!^^ (udah waras)

Sebelumnyaa...,

..

..

Author_Sa dan Author_Jar mengucapkan:

Selamat Menjalankan Ibadah Puasa bagi yang menjalankan! Semoga diberi kelancaran dalam melaksanakannya! :3

Yosshh... Author udah hampir seminggu ngga update nih fanfic karena habis liburan. jadi sekarang author post chapter 6! :D

oke.. Langsung aja yaa..

.

.

.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, OKAY?!^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-19.09 PM-**

Setelah makan malam, aku memilih untuk bersantai dikamarku karena semua pr untuk besok sudah aku kerjakan. Aku memainkan hp putihku.

"Nee-san!" Panggil Yuuto langsung membuka kamarku.

Aku terkejut.

"Yuuto! Apaan sih? Kan Nee-san kaget. Ketuk pintu dulu dong."

"Hehe.. Tadi kan Nee-san janji mau mbahas cowok yang tadi pulang bareng Nee-san?"

"Siapa yang berjanji?" Tanyaku santai.

"Aayoolaaah!"

"Huh.. Bentar aku mau ke kamar mandi." Ucapku sambil berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Beberapa saat..

**Triririt! Triririt!**

Hp ku berbunyi tanda sms. Yuuto yang ada disebelah hp ku langsung membuka sms tersebut tanpa seijinku yang masih di kamar mandi.

_From: Kise_

_To: Yuuki_

_Yuukicchi, apa pr mu sudah selesai? Aku tanya yang nomor 15 dan 16 boleh? Oh iya, jika kau ada waktu besok sepulang sekolah kita jalan-jalan dulu ya? Besok kan pulang lebih pagi. Kise_

Setelah membaca Yuuto akan menjawab dengan jawaban aneh-aneh. Untungnya aku keluar kamar mandi tepat waktu dan mendapati Yuuto menggenggam hp ku.

"Yuuto, apa yang kau lakukan dengan hp ku? Ngga boleh lancang!" Seruku sambil merebut hp ku.

"Ada sms tuh. Dia yang tadi ya? Tuh kan dia pacar Nee-san ya?"

"Huhh.."

"Tuh kan aku bener! Hahaha!" Seru Yuuto

"Berisik ah.. Sana belajar!" Usirku dan mendorong Yuuto

"Ngga.. Ngga mau.. Wekk."

Aku mulai sebal.

"Ayolah Yuuto.. Aku mau bersantai niih." Pintaku memelas.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu. Itu pacar Nee-san kan?" Tanyanya lagi memaksa.

"Iya iyaa.. Udah sana.." Usirku.

"Ciee.. Nee-san punya pacar!" Teriak Yuuto sambil berlari keluar kamarku.

'Huft.. Akhirnya.' Batinku.

...

Aku segera menjawab sms Kise tadi.

_From: Yuuki_

_To: Kise_

_Nomor 15: 71_

_Nomor 16: 1.563.928_

_Aku ada waktu, baiklah. Yuuki_

Setelah menjawab aku berbaring.

...

**Triririt! Triririt!**

_From: Kise_

_To: Yuuki_

_Terimakasih Yuukicchi!_

Setelah membaca aku memilih untuk tiduran yang berujung aku tidur beneran.

...

..

.

Esoknya di sekolah. Pelajaran bahasa disuruh menampilkan drama. Sedangkan kelompokku baru tampil minggu depan. Aku memilih untuk duduk di tempatku yang berada di pojok belakang.

"Yuukicchi!" Panggil Kise yang langsung duduk diatas mejaku

"Hai, Ki- chan." Balasku tersenyum

"Lihat teks drama kelompok kita dong"

"Nih" ucapku seraya memberikan teks drama kepada Kise yang juga 1 kelompok denganku.

Setelah Kise membacanya, aku dan dia berbincang- bincang. Tak lama sohib-sohib yang lain datang

"Tuh kan, deket-deket lagi." Ucap Aomine tiba-tiba.

"Modus nyamm" sahut Mura

"Yuuki-chan ngga boleh deket-deket Ki-chan nanti kamu ketularan cerewetnya. Kan repot kalo ada 2 Kise" Seru Momoi sambil menarikku menjauh dari Kise.

"Ha?" Aku hanya pasrah. Dan mengikuti Momoi.

Spontan Kise langsung menarik tanganku yang sebelah lainnya.

"Ehh.. Mau dikemanain Yuukicchi ku?" Tanyanya spontan

"Hah?! 'Yuukicchi ku' eh.. Ada yang sayang pacar nihh..!" Teriak Aomine

"Ryin punya orangtuanya! Bukan punyamu, nanodayo!" Ucap Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya

"Biarin, lagian kan Midorimacchi suka sama Michiyocchi!" Seru Kise, ngga nyambung. Ternyata perkataannya itu cukup membuat setengah kelas itu terdengar.

"Apa katanya tadi?" Ucap seorang siswa

"Entahlah. Hei! Jangan berisik!" Seru yang lain.

"Maafkan temanku mengganggu kalian." Kata Kuroko sopan.

Akashi yang sedang melihat penampilan drama kelompok lain hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap budak-budaknya tajam. Sedangkan Michiyo? Wajahnya memerah, ternyata dia mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kise. Sedangkan si hijau langsung memukul (baca: menyiksa) si biangkerok yang berteriak tadi.

"Hei sudahlah. Kalian diliatin yang lain!" Ucap Momoi

"Iya, emangnya kalian mau dimarahin sen-" sahutku terpotong oleh sebuah teriakan serak

"Shintarou! Ryouta! Kemari!" Seru sensei marah

Yang dipanggil pun langsung maju ke arah sensei dengan tertunduk.

"Lari lapangan outdoor 15x! Cepat!" Perintah sensei.

'Apa?! Lapangan outdoor itu hampir 2 kali lapangan di Gym? Sensei ngga waras nih!' Batin Kise

'Kurang ajar Ryouta, aku jadi kena! Liat aja nanti akan ku balas!' Batin Midorima

"Ayo cepat!" Teriak sensei lagi.

"I.. Iya, sensei!" Jawab mereka berdua dan segera berlari ke arah lapangan outdoor.

...

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Si.. Hosh.. Alan.. Kau.. Hosh.. Ryou.. Ta..!" Seru Midorima menggos-menggos.

Mereka baru saja 10 kali putaran dan mereka sangat kelelahan.

"Kau.. Hosh.. Ju.. Hosh.. Ga.. Yang.. Hosh hosh.. Mence.. Hosh ramahi.. Hosh.. Ku..!" Balas Kise yang tak kalah capeknya

Setelah selesai berlari, mau tepar rasanya. Tapi mereka lebih memilih untuk tidak pingsan daripada menjadi tontonan karena mereka pingsan dengan tidak elitnya. Saat sampai di kelas, omelan dari sensei mengalir deras yang membuat kuping ingin kabur agar tidak mendengarnya. Jam pelajaran pun berganti. Midorima dan Kise diperbolehkan untuk mengikuti pelajaran.

"Capeek..~" begitulah kata terakhir dari Kise sebelum arwahnya melayang #plak. Kise langsung merebahkan diri di lantai kelas, sedangkan Midorima? Dia sudah lebih dulu pingsan tengkurap di kantin sekolah (?). Tidak, Midorima langsung duduk ditempatnya.

"Hei! Ki-chan bodoh! Jangan tertidur dilantai dong. Kayak cicak penyet aja!" Seruku sambil menarik tangan kanan Kise.

"Mmmmm..." Balas Kise malas-malasan dan tidak bergerak dari posisi semula.

"Ayolaah! Emangnya kamu mau aku seret?"

"Sewet 'ja ao bia (seret aja kalo bisa)"

"Sei-kun beri dia hadiah!" Teriakku ke Akashi

.

**CKRISH!**

.

Seketika Kise langsung bangun dan duduk ditempat duduknya.

Pelajaran terakhir yaitu sejarah yang diajar oleh Keno-sensei. Pelajaran yang paling tidak, sekali lagi, tidak, diminati murid-murid.

Tak lama setelah bel pergantian pelajaran Haku-sensei datang ke kelas 1-4.

"Selamat siang anak-anak. Hari ini Keno-sensei tidak dapat mengajar sejarah karena ada urusan penting. Kalian disuruh belajar di kelas hingga bel pulang. Ada pertanyaan?" Jelas Haku-sensei.

Oh ya Tuhan, inilah malaikat yang kita tunggu-tunggu. Malaikat pemberi wahyu dari Keno-sensei yang tidak dapat mengajar hari ini.

"Baiklah, jika tidak, selamat siang." Pamit Haku-sensei yang langsung meninggalkan kelas 1-4.

1 detik

.

2 detik

.

3 detik

.

"Merdeka! Keno-sensei ngga adaa!" Teriak hampir seluruh murid 1-4 kecuali beberapa anak lain, aku, Midorima, Akashi, dan Kise yang masih ber-tepar-ria disebelahku dengan anggunnya.

"Ki-chan?" Panggilku

Tidak ada jawaban

"Ki-chan!" Teriakku.

"Haa~~?" Jawabnya sambil menoleh ke aku

"Nanti jadi ngga?"

"Jadii~"

"Tapi kamu babak belur tuh?" Tanyaku dengan wajah innocent.

"Ngga apa-apaa~"

"Awas ya, kalo sampe Ki-chan nanti minta pulang ato ning-" ucapku terpotong karena Kise mencubit pipiku.

"Baweel.. Dibilangin aku ngga kenapa-kenapa kok.." Ujar Kise sambil tersenyum.

"Uh.. Sakit! Yaudah deh.. ngalah" Balasku cemberut yang malah membuat Kise tertawa.

...

..

.

**TEET! TEET!**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Tapi tidak untuk si hijau megane dari kelas 1-4. Ia malah menyiapkan mental untuk ujian nasional #plak

"Ayo Midorin! Ini saatnya!" Seru Momoi

"Tapi-" jawab Midorima terpotong

"Ngga ada tapi-tapian atau kerosuke jadi korban!" Ancam Aomine.

"Baka! Jangan kerosuke yang jadi korban, nanodayo!"

"Nyam makanya nyam nyam Mido-chin nyem yang jadi nyem nyam korbannya." Ujar Mura

"Semangat Midorima-kun." Sahut Kuroko innocent dan wajah yang tidak mendukung (?)

"Hei! Ada apaan nih? Kok kita ngga diajak? Hidoi- ssu!" Seru Kise yang datang ke gerombolan pelangi bersamaku

"Shintarou akan beraksi." Jawab Akashi santai dan singkat.

"Beraksi apa? Dia mau ikutan attack on titan ya?" (Oii.. Ini Knb-_-) tanyaku innocent.

"Liat aja. Ayo cepat Midorin!"

Akhirnya Midorima pun berjalan ke arah seorang gadis yang sedang sendiri di perpustakaan.

...

"Mbak yang namanya kuntilanak ya? Itu pocong nunggu di depan."

Woy, ini bukan kisah Pocong dan Kuntilanak yang tertukar!

**RALAT.**

"Michiyo Kago?" Panggil Midorima

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh.

.

1 detik

.

2 detik

.

"Eeh.. Ada anak ganteng... sini kiss kiss om dulu."

...

Sial, ini kenapa jadi kisah Emon?

.

**RALAT!**

.

"Michiyo Kago?" Panggil Midorima

Gadis itu pun menoleh.

"Shintarou?" Jawab Michiyo dan meletakkan buku yang ia baca tadi. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya tersenyum

'Oke Midorima, kau laki-laki. Demi kerosuke yang nyaris dibakar oleh seorang titan ungu dkk nya. Kau harus melakukannya!' Batin Midorima.

"Begini, mungkin kamu sudah mendengarkannya tadi saat pelajaran bahasa, bahwa..." Jelas Midorima yang masih mengumpulkan keberanian dan menjaga arwahnya agar tidak segera keluar dari raganya (?)

"Bahwa?" Tanya Michiyo

'Ayolah hijau bodoh! Kau tidak tau kerosuke kecilmu akan disembelih?' Batin semua surai pelangi yang mengintip dari luar.

"Bahwa..

.

.

.

.

.

...Aku menyukaimu Kago, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu." Ucap Midorima singkat karena tidak tau mau berkata apa lagi (faktor tsundere lah (っ ¯▽¯c) )

Michiyo yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut. Wajah mereka berdua langsung memerah.

Michiyo tersenyum.

"Ternyata ini jawabannya." Ucapnya sambil melihat bawah. "Shintarou, setiap aku bertemu kamu, entah kenapa jantungku berdegup lebih kencang. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa.." Jelasnya dan mengambil nafas. "Tapi aku sudah tau jawabannya. Bahwa sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu." Michiyo mengakhiri penjelasannya.

'1 langkah lagiii!' Batin yang sedang mengintip.

"Jadi Michiyo, apa kau mau ja-" tanya Midorima terpotong

"Ya. Aku menjawab tawaranmu dengan kata 'ya'." Jawab Michiyo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, apa kau mau pulang bareng?"

"Boleh." Ujar Michiyo tersenyum.

-Diluar perpustakaan-

"Ayo, jangan mengganggu acara mereka berdua. Ayo kita pulang sebelum kita ketauan." Ucap Akashi menyadarkan yang lain.

"Ah ya.. Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya. Ayo Ki-chan!" Seruku sambil menarik Kise.

"Memangnya Kise-kun dan kau mau kemana? Tanya Kuroko

"Entahlah." Jawabku innocent

"Bohong! Si Kuning kebanyakan ide ini pasti merencanakan sesuatu!" Seru Aomine sambil menjitak Kise.

"Iya! Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?!' Sahut Momoi

"Ittai! Kita hanya akan jalan-jalan saja." Jawab Kise. "Sudah ya, keburu sore ntar. Ayo." Lanjutnya

"Ya, sampai jumpaa!" Pamitku meninggalkan yang lain.

-Tokyo, 11.34-

"Ki-chan, kamu lagi pingin beli apa?" Tanyaku kepada orang disebelahku.

"Hehe.. Ngga tau. Kamu sendiri lagi demen apaan?" Tanyanya balik.

"Sama deh. Terus kita sekarang mau kemana? Kita dari tadi jalan mulu lo."

"Eh? Ke cafe aja deh."

"Iya.. Eh? Ki-chan liat deh kuenya unyu-unyu ya." Ucapku sambil menunjuk toko kue.

"Hah? Biasa aja tuh."

"Cowok emang ngga bisa nilai keunyuan."

"Bisa tuh."

"Mana buktinya?"

"Aku bilang kamu unyu." Ucapnya sambil merangkulku

"Gombal." Kataku lirih.

Setelah berjalan agak jauh Aku dan Kise sampai di sebuah cafe bernama "Classic Cafe". Kemudian kami masuk ke cafe itu dan menduduki satu meja berisi 2 kursi.

"Yuukicchi mau pesen apa? Aku lemon mojito aja sama chessecake buat berdua ya." ucap Kise sambil melihat-lihat menu.

"Oke deh. Aku berry float aja deh."

Kemudian Aku memanggil pelayan dan memesan makanan dan minuman. Tak lama kemudian pesanan datang.

"Ki-chan?" Panggilku

"Hm.. Ya?" Jawab Kise setelah meminum mojitonya sedikit.

"Senin kemarin waktu di Gym kalian ngomongin apa sih? Kok tumben aku dan Momoi-chan tidak diajak?" Tanyaku

"Senin kapan?" Kise malah tanyanya balik

"Senin kemariin.. Ki-chan sama yang lainnya kan ngobrol sesuatu. Ngobrolin apa?"

"Oh itu.. Rahasia." Jawabnya singkat.

"Ha? Yang benar dong!"

"Nanti kamu juga tau sendiri."

Aku hanya menggembungkan pipi dan meminum Berry float ku. Tetapi aku sadar jika si kuning yang ada dihadapanku sekarang ini sedang menatapku tetapi aku hanya berpura-pura tidak tau dan tetap meminum pesananku.

"Oh ayolah Yuukicchi, itu hanya pembicaraan kecil para pemain kok." Ucapnya

Aku hanya diam saja.

"Hei! Respon dong kalo orang ngomong." Serunya sambil mendaratkan topi yang biasa Kise pakai untuk menyamar agar tidak dikejar para penggemarnya ke kepalaku.

"Mm.. Hahaha.. Aduh, aku ngga bisa pura-pura marah." Ucapku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Dasar." Cetus Kise pelan

"Eh sekarang tanggal berapa? Hari kamis Ki-chan latihan kan?"

"Sekarang tanggal 25 (juli). Eh iya.. Kamu datang ke klub?"

"Hari kamis dan jum'at besok aku ngga bisa datang. Aku ada final test di tempat les hari itu." Jawabku santai

"Ehh? Yah ngga ada pencuci mata deh."

"Ha? Kamu bilang apa?"

"Ngga ngga jadi. Eh iya Midorimacchi udah fix jadian ya?"

"Iya.. Tapi tsundere kayak dia kalo kencan gimana ya? Kan cuma diem aja gitu. Ngga seru. Ngga kayak kamu yang bawel terus kayak ikan bawal (?)"

"Entahlah, ngga apa kan? Daripada diem aja."

"Hah? Ki-chan tsundere? Dunia bergoyang.

"Goyang gayung (?)."

Akhirnya perang mulut pun terjadi tanpa kata-kata kasar. Kemudian setelah jenuh aku memandang ke luar jendela. Aku membelalak kaget.

"K.. Ki-chan?" Kataku sambil menggerakan tangan isyarat untuk melihat sesuatu di luar jendela tersebut.

"Ap- hah?" Kise tak kalah kaget

"Itu Midorin dan Michiyo-san kan? Kenapa mereka disitu?"

"Apa mereka sedang kencan ya?"

"Ngga mungkin si tsundere bodoh itu langsung mengajaknya kencan setelah menembak. Itu Impossible!"

"Ah lihat mereka masuk ke toko buku. Ayo Yuukicchi kita ikuti mereka diam-diam."

"Eh I.. Iya.. Siapa tau ada sesuatu yang terjadi." Kataku sambil menghabiskan minumanku

"Seperti?"

"Seperti... Midorin bodoh terpeleset karena melihat kambing makan sate kambing dan jatuh ke got dan pada saat itu Michiyo-san ingin menolong tapi dia terpeleset gajah terbang sehingga dia jatuh ke got dan-"

"Cukup Yuukicchi. Ayo.!"

Aku dan Kise segera berjalan cepat ke arah toko buku itu. Setelah sampai kita segera memasuki toko buku tersebut.

"Ayo kita cari mereka tapi jangan sampai mereka tau." Bisik Kise

"I.. Iyaa.. Tapi mereka dibagian mana? Mana mungkin kan mereka dibagian komik atau majalah dewasa. Mereka kan bukan Dai-kun." Bisikku balik.

"Coba ke buku pelajaran"

Aku dan Kise berjalan perlahan ke arah rak bagian buku pelajaran. Tidak ada.

"Rak selanjutnya!"

Tidak ada.

"Tidak ada juga, ayo kita ke rak berikutnya siapa tau mere-" ucapku terpotong karena mulutku didekap Kise

"Itu mereka." Bisiknya

"Eh. Mereka lagi ngapain tuh? Kok deket-deketan" bisikku

Disana tempat lahir beta (?)

Ralat.

Disana Midorima dan Michiyo sedang memilih-milih buku. Mereka terlihat sangat manis (?) Dan dekat.

BUK!

Satu buku jatuh tersenggol Kise dan spontan Midorima dan Michiyo menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

'Gawat' batin Kise yang langsung bersembunyi dibalik rak.

'Ki-chan... Baka!' Batinku yang dari tadi menggandeng tangan Kise dan segera berlari.

Dan untungnya dua sejoli yang sedang diikuti tidak merasa curiga dan kembali memilih buku. Sedangkan aku dan Kise berencana untuk keluar dari toko. Tapi rencana memang hanya rencana karena Kise terdiam melihat majalah-majalah yang tersusun rapi di rak dekat pintu keluar.

"Ada apa Ki-chan?" Tanyaku yang melihat Kise terdiam melongo didepan rak tersebut.

Aku melihat benda yang Kise lihat. Ternyata benda itu adalah majalah yang bercover foto Kise dan aku di Wonderland dan terdapat tulisan "Sweet Love".

"Eh? Ini kan kita?" Ucapku sambil mengambil majalah tersebut dan membuka halaman 19 yang ternyata terpenuhi info tentangku dan Kise dan terdapat beberapa foto di halaman itu.

"Aku mau beli satu." Kata Kise singkat sambil mengambil majalah itu dari tanganku dengan senyuman yang terlihat sedikit aneh.

Aku dan Kise ke kasir untuk membeli majalah itu.

"Ryin-san? Ryouta-kun?"

**DEG!**

Sumber suara tersebut dari seorang dibelakang yang kukenal. Aku dan Kise menoleh bersamaan.

"E..eh.. Michiyo-san?" Sapaku

"Hai! Kalian disini ternyata." Ucapnya tersenyum

"Ah iya.. Kebetulan saja.. Aku dan Kise disini." Jawabku

'Ini bukan kebetulan!' Batinku dan Kise

"Kalian sedang apa disini?" Tanya Michiyo sopan

"Cowok kuning cerewet ini pasti mengajak pacarnya kencan, nanodayo." Kata Midorima yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Kencan? Mereka pacaran? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Michiyo innocent

...

"Malam sebelum hari kita bertemu yang pertama kalinya." Ucapku memecah keheningan.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan peristiwa yang memalukan itu. Ayo Yuukicchi kita per-" kata Kise yang terpotong. "S.. Sial.." Lanjutnya sambil menatap pemandangan diluar pintu toko buku itu.

Sangat ramai. Itulah 2 kata yang menggambarkan suasana diluar sana.

"Yuukicchi, Midorimacchi, Michiyocchi jangan berpandangan ke arah pintu sebelum aku pergi dari sini. Ayo Yuukicchi kita lewat pintu belakang!" Bisik Kise dan segera berjalan pura-pura santai.

Aku hanya melongo dan segera menyusul Kise. Setelah agak jauh dari pintu, aku melirik ke arah pintu tersebut. Ternyata, fans Kise yang sangat banyak ada diluar sana.

'Dasar cowok tidak sayang fansnya' batinku.

Dan setelah keluar lewat pintu belakang dan hanya bertemu sekitar 5 orang fans Kise, Aku dan dia berhasil menjauh dari pertokoan.

"Cih.. Acara kita terganggu lagi!" Serunya. ".. Ittai!" Lanjutnya karena aku mendaratkan pukulan dipinggul Kise.

"Bodoh! Jangan berpikiran seperti itu! Seharusnya paling tidak kau menyapa fans-fansmu tadi! Mereka kan sudah rela berkumpul disana untuk bertemu kamu.!" Jelasku sambil merangkul, tidak, berpura-pura mencekik Kise.

"Huh.. Iya deh.. Iyaa..!" Kise mengangkat tubuhku hingga sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kyaa! Turunkan..! Turunkan!" Teriakku meronta. Untung saat itu keadaan sepi tidak ada orang berlalulalang.

-back to duo M (Midorima, Michiyo)-

"Shintarou, ternyata Ryouta-kun dan Yuuki-san sudah berpacaran ya?"

"Ya, begitulah." Jawab Midorima dingin

"Keren ya? Mereka cocok kencan dimana saja. Bahkan di toko buku."

"Tidak, mereka tidak kebetulan disitu. Tadi aku.." Jelas Midorima yang sekarang terdiam sejenak.

"Tadi ada apa?" Tanya Michiyo

"Ah tidak lupakan. Ayo kita makan, hari sudah mulai gelap." Ucap Midorima sambil menggandeng tangan Michiyo.

"Eh..? I.. Iya.." Jawab Michiyo yang mukanya memerah.

"Hatsyyii.. Hatsyii!"

"Uh.. Siapa yang sedang ngobrolin kita sih?" Tanya Kise sebal

"Iya.. Dari tadi kita bersin terus." Sahutku

Ternyata duo blonde itu peka dengan obrolan duo M tentang Kise dan Yuuki.

...

**-26 Juli 12.02-**

Hari ini dan jam seperti diatas, aku, Momoi, dan Michiyo sedang berada dirumahku untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok dari sensei yang sangat merepotkan.

"Baiklah.. Apa saja yang harus kita cari?" Tanyaku sambil membuka google.

"Ini, nomor 1-5. Aku cari di buku dulu ya." Jawab Michiyo sambil mengeluarkan bukunya.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Momoi angkat bicara karena merasa diabaikan.

"Momoi-chan bantu Michiyo-san saja. Aku bisa browsing sendiri kok." Ujarku sambil tetap terfokus dengan laptop.

3 nomor selesai.

"Banyak juga tugasnya. Istirahat dulu aja dehh." Pinta Momoi sambil berbaring di ranjang kamarku.

"Ah.. Aku ambilkan minum dulu ya." Ucapku segera keluar kamar.

BLAM!

Itulah suara terakhir yang didengar Momoi dan Michiyo dariku.

"Momoi-san?" Panggil Michiyo

"Hm.. Ya?" Jawab yang dipanggil

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Silahkan, tentang apa."

"Tentang... Shintarou."

"Guh.." Ucap Momoi tersedak. "Ah oke.. Apa yang mau kau bicarakan."

"Begini.. Ku akui dia memang Tsundere. Tapi di sisi lain dia sangat baik kepadaku. Dia menghargai orang lain dan berusaha menjaga perasaan orang yang menyayanginya. Jadi, aku ingin membalas kebaikan Shintarou kepadaku. Tetapi aku tidak begitu tau apa yang dia suka." Jelas Michiyo

"Tsundere itu... Aku taunya dia menyukai oha-asa atau suatu hal yang bersangkutan dengan zodiak. Setiap hari dia membawa lucky item cancer, zodiaknya. Hal yang menyenangkannya mungkin membantunya mencarikan lucky item disaat dia tidak punya." Ucap Momoi polos tapi sudah bisa membuat Michiyo sweatdrop di tempat.

"Uuh.. Aku sangat berlawanan dengannya. Aku tidak percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu."

"Bagaimana jika kau meminta saran dari yang sudah berpacaran? Mungkin dia bisa memberikanmu saran." Kata Momoi yang terlihat mengkode seseorang.

"Saran dariku?" Tanyaku yang datang tiba-tiba.

...

"Kyyaaa!" Teriak Momoi dan Michiyo bersamaan

"Yuuki-chaan! Ternyata kau juga punya bakat mengagetkan orang yaa!" Teriak Momoi.

"S.. Seperti Tetsuya!" Lanjut Michiyo

"Ah? Sumimasen.. Jadi Cho-san mau minta saran apa?" Aku masih mengeluarkan aura innocent.

Michiyo menceritakan semuanya. Setelah bercerita aku terdiam sejenak.

"Sangat disayangkan hari ulangtahun Midorima sudah lewat." Ucapku

"Bagaimana jika kau ajak dia makan malam?" Tanya Momoi. Dasar bodoh, Michiyo itu cewek yang tegas, mana berani dia mengajak seseorang berjenis kelamin cowok, tsundere, hidup pula #plak

"Bodoh, mana mungkin Cho-san berani!.. Bagaimana jika saat latihan besok, jum'at, dan sabtu Michiyo datang ke club basket? Kemudian kalian pulang bersama dan mampir ke tempat yang dia sukai? Seperti Perpustakaan atau toko oha-asa." Jelasku.

"Ah iya iya.. Atau kau membuatkan bekal untuknya Choo-san!" Usul Momoi

"Boleh juga. Tapi besok aku tidak bisa karena ada kegiatan club ku. Mungkin hari jum'at. Terimakasih sarannya." Ucap Michiyo sopan dan tersenyum.

"Ah iya. Momoi-chan. Hari kamis dan jum'at aku tidak datang ke club. Jadi kau menggantikanku sementara yaa." Kataku tersenyum

"A.. Apaa? Yuuki-chan jahat!" Seru Momoi.

Aku hanya acuh dan melanjutkan menyelesaikan tugas. Setelah selesai, Momoi dan Michiyo pamit pulang karena hari sudah mulai gelap.

Di perjalanan Momoi berjalan sendiri karena pisah jalan dengan Michiyo.

...

**Piip! Piip! Piip! Piip!**

Hp Momoi berbunyi pertanda sms masuk. Momoi membukanya.

_From: Kise_

_To: Momoi_

_Momoicchi, besok datang ke sekolah lebih pagi, ada yang ingin dibicarakan. Kise._

_NB: Jangan bilang Yuukicchi!_

Setelah membaca sms dari Kise, walau sedikit bingung Momoi menjawabnya.

_From: Momoi_

_To: Kise_

_Baiklah. Momoi._

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Apakah yang akan dibicarakan oleh Kise dan momoi? atau mungkin seluruh GoM juga ikut dalam pembicaraannya?**

**Penasaran? Yaudah, saya ngga! =P**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hehe.. akhirnya selesai chapter 6.**

**Kayaknya semakin bosenin ya? oke deh, alur ceritanya akan saya cepetin, untuk tidak memperbanyak chapternya juga :3**

**Semoga kalian tetap suka dengan Fanfic ini. O/\O**

**RnR pleasee? ^O^**


	7. Chapter 7

**The First Time!**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**WARNING: OOC, Aneh, Absurd, Humor ngga dapet**

**Pairings: KisexOC, GoMx?.?**

* * *

**Hai, Minna-sama!**

**Bertemu lagi dengan saya di fic ini!**

**hmm.. Minna, Author disini mau bilang sesuatu.**

**Mungkin selama bulan suci Ramadhan, Author akan update fic agak lebih lama dari biasanya. Ini dikarenakan, Author juga menjalankan ibadah puasa dan lebih jarang menulis, jadi... Mohon dimaklumi ya?**

**Oke deh, cukup basa-basinya. kita lanjut di bawah aja.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, OKAY?!^^**

* * *

CUIT.. CIT..

Pik!

SREG!

Pagi, aku bangun dari tidur yang bisa dibilang cukup lama. Aku memulihkan kesadaran yang sempat hilang dari raga. Aku memosisikan badanku menjadi terduduk dan memegang kepalaku.

'Uhh, kepalaku berat.' Batinku dan melirik jam yang menunjuk pukul 05.52. Sangat pagi.

Aku segera berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. Setelah mandi aku memilih untuk menata buku pelajaran untuk hari ini yang tidak sempat aku tata tadi malam.

Jam 7 kurang 15 menit aku berangkat menuju sekolah. Entah hari ini aku merasa berat untuk sekolah. Ditambah hari ini ada kegiatan club yang pastinya aku bertemu orang-orang itu.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

_**TEET! TEET!**_

Bel masuk berbunyi, jam pelajaran pertama.

"Dai_-kun_!" Panggilku

"Ha?" Jawab Aomine

"Boleh aku pinjam catatan kemarin? Aku ada yang kurang."

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

'Eh?' Batinku dan memilih untuk diam mendengus sebal.

"Aomine_-kun_? Boleh aku pinjam catatan kemarin?" Tanya Kuroko yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Silahkan, nanti kembalikan ya." Ujar Aomine singkat seraya memberikan bukunya kepada Kuroko.

"_Arigatou_." Balas Kuroko.

'Apa-apaan sih? Tadi aku pinjam tidak boleh, tapi Tetsu_-kun_ boleh.' Batinku dan memilih untuk membiarkan hal tadi.

.

Jam Istirahat sudah datang. Aku memilih untuk membaca buku yang aku pinjam dari perpustakaan. Hingga acara membaca itu terhenti karena aku melihat suatu pemandangan yang cukup, tidak, sangat membuatku kesal.

"Momoi_cchi_, ayo kita ke kantin, aku traktir kamu_-ssu_." Seru Kise sambil menggenggam tangan Momoi.

"Baiklah Ki_-chaan_~!" Jawab Momoi manja.

Tidak hanya berkata seperti itu, mereka juga melirikku sambil tersenyum sinis seolah adegan itu disengaja.

Aku hanya melamun dan kembali menentramkan diri dengan kembali membaca buku.

.

**SKIP TIME (again)**

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi aku berjalan menyusuri setiap lorong untuk menuju ke gym tempat latihan basket. Disana yang lain sudah berkumpul termasuk Michiyo yang menjalankan rencananya. Aku memilih duduk di bench dan melihat catatan latihan hari jum'at dan kamis kemarin. Hanya kefokusan yang menyelimutiku sekarang.

.

**BYUR!**

Seketika baju dan rambutku basah semua karena ada air dari ember yang mendarat dengan indahnya diatasku.

"Upss.. Tetsu, kenapa kau mendorongku?! Airnya jadi tumpah semua kan?! Dasar kau inii!" Seru Aomine yang ternyata sedang membawa ember berisi air kemudian didorong Kuroko dan dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan menumpahkan air tersebut.

Sedangkan aku hanya mengelap mukaku yang basah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan sih?" Gumamku pelan kesal.

.

Beberapa saat setelah latihan berlangsung.

"Hei! Aku duluan ya! Capek nih. Ayo Tetsu!" Seru Aomine mengajak Kuroko. Akashi hanya mengangguk.

"Aku juga, nanodayo." Susul Midorima bersama Michiyo yang beberapa detik kemudian menghilang keluar Gym

"Ki_-chan_! Ayo kita beli sesuatu~!" Seru Momoi menarik tangan Kise dan langsung pergi meninggalkan _Gymnasium_.

"Aka_chin_, ayo kita juga pulang, snack sudah habis nih~" ucap Murasakibara yang juga mengajak Akashi.

"Baiklah, tunggu diluar Atsushi. Ryin, kau bersihkan dulu air yang tumpah tadi sebelum pulang." Perintahnya yang kemudian berjalan menyusul Mura yang menunggunya diluar.

Ya Tuhan, dunia memang tidak adil. Ingin rasanya aku menangis tapi aku masih bisa menahannya. Menahannya untuk saat ini. Setelah membersihkan Gym, aku beranjak pulang karena hari sudah mulai sore. Saat berjalan aku merasa hp ku bergetar. Saat ku lihat terdapat pesan masuk.

.

_From: Akashi_

_To: Yuuki_

_Ryin, ke rumahku, **CEPAT!** Akashi._

_._

'Oh ya Tuhann..' Batinku

Aku segera berbalik arah untuk melaksanakan suruhan sang nyonya besar segajah (?) Satu ini.

Setelah lama berjalan,

'Capek.. Teganya sih dia menyuruhku jalan dari sekolah kesini yang jaraknya 2 kali lipat dengan jarak rumahku ke sekolah?' Batinku.

Aku sudah berada didepan rumah Akashi. Aku memencet bel.

"Langsung masuk saja!" perintah seseorang dari dalam.

Kemudian aku membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Permisi" ucapku pelan.

Yang aku lihat diruangan ini hanya gelap.

.

.

.

Gelap sekali.

.

.

.

Hingga..

.

.

.

**CKLIK!**

**PLOSH! PLOSH! PLOSH!**

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUUKI RYIN!**" Teriak semua makhluk yang ada di ruangan itu.

Aku terkaget dan menempelkan punggungku pada pintu dibelakangku.

"Yuuki_-chan_! Selamat Ulang tahun!"

"Yuuki_cchi_! _Happy Bornday_ yang ke 16_-ssu_!"

"Semoga lebih sukses, nanodayo!"

"Selamat ulangtahun, Ryin!"

"Traktirannya jangan lupa!"

"Snackku habis!"

"16 tahun, harus bersifat dewasa!"

Ucap mereka satu per satu. Sedangkan aku masih melongo.

.

"A.. Apa? Kalian ngga apa-apa kan? Kalian kan sedang marah padaku?" Tanyaku masih terkejut.

"Itu hanya sebuah kebohongan Yuuki_-chan_! Ki_-chan_ yang merencanakannya untuk membuat kejutan hari ini!" Jelas Momoi

"Berterimakasihlah pada pacarmu yang bodoh nan cerewet itu!" Sahut Aomine yang langsung mendapat pukulan dari Kise

"Tapi aku dapat kue..~" kata Murasakibara yang notabenenya memang pemakan segalanya.

"Tapi.. Ka.. Kalian kan.. Hiks.." Ucapku terbata-bata karena aku sudah tidak bisa menahan tangis yang ku pendam dari tadi.

"Loh kok nangis?"

"Eh? Yuuki_cchi_ jangan nangis dong! Kita kan cuma bercanda_-ssu_." Ujar Kise yang memelukku.

"Iya, Ryin. Kau seharusnya senang." Michiyo ikut-ikutan

"Yuuki_chin_ mau pocky?" Tanya Murasakibara (sumvah dia tidak tau yang namanya kondisi)

"Hei! Kok masih nangis mulu sih!" Seru Aomine sambil mendaratkan tangannya dikepalaku

Aku menoleh ke arah mereka dengan wajah yang masih memerah dan mata yang bergelinangan air.

"_A.. Arigatou minna-sama!_" Ucapku dengan tersenyum

"Sama-sama Yuuki Ryin!" Ujar mereka semua

"Yuuki_-chan_! Tiup lilin dan potong kuenya." Seru Momoi girang.

"I.. Iyaa.." Jawabku

"Wish nya jangan lupa!" Kata Aomine

"Rumput laut, coklat, vanilla, Tiramisu, keju... Rumput laut!" Ujar Murasakibara yang memilih snack yang akan dia makan.

Setelah itu, aku memotong kue ulangtahunku yang ke 16, dan berperang colek _cream_.

"Baiklah semua ayo kita makan" ucap Akashi tenang sebelum rumahnya porak poranda akibat ulah rekan-rekannya.

"Makaan~~" seru Murasakibara yang langsung terbang (?) Ke meja makan.

Yang lain juga ikut menuju meja makan.

.

"_Ittadakamisu!_"

.

Semua menikmati hidangan yang sudah dipersiapkan.

Hari ini. Hari ulangtahun yang tidak akan terlupakan!

Setelah semua puas. Aku pamit untuk pulang dan mengucapkan banyak terimakasih. Kemudian aku pulang diantar Kise yang naik motornya.

Sesampainya di rumahku,

"Ki_-chan_? Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh selingkuh kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku sayang Yuuki_cchi_." Jawab Kise mengelus rambutku.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, terimakasih untuk hari ini. Jangan lupa besok latihan. Bye Ki_-chan_." Kataku mengecup pipi Kise

"Iya sama-sama Yuuki_cchi_. _Goodbye My Princess_ (?)"

'Nyepik' batinku.

Aku segera masuk rumah. Tapi di ruang utama kosong, biasanya ada pelayan yang menyambutku. Persetan dengan itu. Aku langsung ke kamarku.

**DOR!**

"**SELAMAT ULANGTAHUN YUUKI/ _NEE-SAN_!**" Teriak semua orang di kamarku.

"P.. Papa, mama?" Tanyaku melongo

"Hai sayang, selamat ulangtahun."

"Bukannya papa, mama lagi ada kerjaan?"

"Persetan dengan pekerjaan, papa dan mama lebih memilih merayakan ulangtahunmu ini." Ucap papa

"_Nee-san_! Selamat ulangtahun!" Seru Yuuto yang langsung memelukku.

"Iya Yuuto, _Arigatou_." Balasku tersenyum

Malam itu, acara perayaan bertambah lagi bersama keluarga. Sungguh hari ini sangat menyenangkan.

Walau sebenarnya aku lupa kalau ini hari ulangtahunku sendiri!

HBD TO ME! -30 Juli-

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Seminggu kemudian.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Kami punya janji dengan Michiyo untuk membantu PR yang diberi Ariana-sensei. PR itu tentang huruf kanji, dan itu hampir semuanya aku dan Momoi dan cowok pelangi nggak tau. Akhirnya, kami meminta bantuan Michiyo. Dia sangat ahli dalam hal tata rias (?) Ralat, sangat ahli dalam hal bacaan huruf kanji.

Kami berjanji untuk bertemu di perpustakaan. Karena Michiyo ada pertemuan handmade sebentar, maka kami terlebih dahulu ke perpustakaan. Di sana, Murasakibara tampak murung. Jelas saja! Peraturan perpustakaan sila ke 5 /opoan menegaskan bahwa "**DILARANG MEMBAWA MAKANAN ATAU MINUMAN KE DALAM PERPUSTAKAAN.**" Momoi berusaha menghiburnya.

"Sudahlah, Murasakibara_-kun_, kau bisa makan snack nanti. Toh ini tidak bakal lama." Kata Momoi sambil tersenyum.

"Snack adalah bagian dari hidupku. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa snaaack~~~~"

"Diamlah, Atsushi! Ini aku berikan buku yang mungkin sedikit membangkitkan semangatmu!" Kata Akashi sambil menyodorkan buku resep masakan tradisional Jepang. Wajahnya sumringah. Aku dan Kise hanya tertawa kecil.

"Melihatnya saja sudah seperti memakannya. Hap! Hap!" Kata Murasakibara ceria. Seolah seperti seorang siswa yang tidak ingin mengikuti pelajaran sains, mendengar bahwa guru sains itu tidak masuk.

Tak lama kemudian, Michiyo datang, "Maaf menunggu lama." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Lalu, dia memandang Midorima. Wajahnya memang tsundere, tetapi, ia tak pernah sekusut ini, kayak cucian habis diperes. Lalu, Michiyo menghampiri Midorima. Memegang dahi.

"Kamu sakit, ya?" Katanya. "Suhu badanmu sekitar 33-35 celsius."

Midorima tersenyum, lalu memegang tangan Michiyo yang ada di dahinya,"Aku tak apa, nanodayo. Sudahlah.."

"Nanti jangan terlalu banyak beraktivitas, ya. Nanti suhu tubuhmu tambah naik." Kata Michiyo sambil mencium kepala Midorima, lalu mengelusnya.

Sementara, kami nyengir kuda. 'Sangat mesra sekali.' Pikirku.

"Eeh, tapi, kapan kita akan mengerjakan ini, Cho_-san_?" Tanya Kuroko datar. Seolah tidak mengerti suasana.

"Eeeh.. Maaf. Tetapi, kamus kanji di sini menurutku terlalu sulit dimengerti. Aku punya kamus di rumah, dan bahasanya mudah dimengerti oleh anak SD, SMP, dan SMA. Jadi bagaimana? Apa kalian mau ke rumahku?" Kata Michiyo.

"Boleh. Aku ingin tahu rumah Michiyo_cchi_." Kata Kise.

"Ooh.. Apakah jika Cho_-san_ mempunyai kamar banyak, kau akan pesan satu untukmu dan-" Kata Akashi.

"Ayo, cepat. Bis ke rumahku sebentar lagi lho!" Kata Michiyo memotong perkataan Akashi. Sungguh, Michiyo menyelamatkan hidupku. Bisa bisa aku dijemput malaikat nanti kalau perkataan Akashi tadi diteruskan.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Sesampainya di rumah Michiyo...

Rumah ini tampak besar, seperti rumah model Eropa. Perpaduan antara warna coklat, putih, dan hitam membuat nuansa bening, oh salah, nuansa rumah itu semakin klasik.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Aomine.

"Iya, sejak aku check out dari penginapan di mana kita bertemu, aku langsung menuju ke sini." Kata Michiyo.

"Sendiri? Di rumah besar ini? Ke mana keluarga-"Kata Kise.

Mendengar perkataan Kise, Michiyo langsung menoleh.

"Bahas itu nanti saja, nanodayo!" Potong Midorima. Karena Tuhanlah yang tahu semua, bukan gitu maksudnya. Karena Tuhan, keluarga Michiyo, dan Midorima yang tahu.

'Rumahnya bagus' pikirku. Aksen baratnya sangat kental di rumah ini. Terdapat sofa dan meja jadul, perapian, dan lukisan yang menurutku 'horror' di sana.

"Maaf, rumahku sedikit berdebu. Karena terlalu lama ditinggalkan." Kata Michiyo.

.

Lalu, kami menuju lantai 2. Di sana masih ada tangga lagi untuk naik ke lantai 3. Sepertinya, Michiyo juga orang kaya [monyet], tetapi, seperti ada yang aneh. Sejak aku bertemu dengannya.

Di lantai 2, banyak sekali kamar - kamar. Sekitar ada 4 kamar besar dan 1 kamar kecil (kamar kecil di sini bukan kamar mandi). Antara kamar 1 dan kamar 2, terdapat foto besar yang terdiri dari sepasang suami istri berambut pirang kekuningan (istri) dan hitam (suami), serta 2 anak perempuan. Keduanya berambut coklat.

"Ini... Foto keluargamu ya?" Tanya Momoi. Michiyo diam saja dan membuka pintu kamar 2 (itu kamarnya).

Lalu, Momoi berbisik kepadaku,"Eh, apakah Cho_-san_ marah?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Kenapa?" Jawabku.

"Entahlah, aku merasa begitu." Kata Momoi.

Aku melirik Kise. Dari matanya, sepertinya Kise berkata '_dia! dia orangnya! jadi, Cho adalah..._'

Kami masuk kamar itu. Kamarnya sangat rapi. Dinding dengan wallpaper bunga - bunga coklat dan background putih. Benar benar sangat klasik.

"Midorima tidur saja, ya. PR mu nanti kukerjakan."

"Jangan begitu, nanodayo. PR adalah tanggung jawabku..."

"Tetapi, jika kau tidak mampu untuk menyelesaikan tanggung jawabmu sendiri, apakah kau akan memaksakan dirimu. Jika seperti itu, yang ada malah tanggung jawabmu yang terabaikan." Kata Michiyo dingin.

Lalu, Michiyo mengambil 5 kamus kanji, "Ini. Kalau ada yang ditanyakan, tanyakan saja." Kata Michiyo sambil menyelimuti Midorima dan mengelusnya.

.

Lalu, kami ingin melaksanakan rencana yang telah kami buat tadi pagi.

"Huuuh.. Bosan. Yuuki_cchi_, ayo ikut aku berkeliling rumah ini." Ajak Kise. Aku langsung mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Aku mau ikut. Aku mau ke toilet." Kata Kuroko datar. Sebenarnya, ini tidak masuk rencana. Rencananya, Kuroko ikut Murasakibara untuk beli snack, sekalian beli makanan anjing.

"Kami permisi dulu, ya." Kataku. Michiyo mengangguk pelan.

"Atsushi, ayo beli snack. Aku juga haus, mau beli minum." Kata Akashi

"Aku juga ikut, aku ingin membeli makanan anjing untuk Nigou. Hanya aku dan Kuroko yang tahu merknya." Kata Aomine tiba - tiba. Yang dikatakannya 100% akting.

"Eh? Aku juga ikutan deh. Kebetulan ada buku resep masakan terbaru yang ingin aku beli." Sahut Momoi dan langsung mengekor dibelakang Aomine.

"Kami permisi dulu, Cho_-san_." Kata mereka berempat.

"Silahkan." Kata Michiyo sambil tersenyum tipis.

Setelah mereka pergi, Michiyo hanya mengelus - elus kepala Midorima. Sedangkan kami bersembunyi di balik pintu surga, enggak, pintu kamar yang nyaris tertutup.

'Sial, ini pasti ulah mereka!' Batin Midorima.

.

.

"Mereka meninggalkanku..."

"Eeeh. Apa maksudmu, nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima penuh keheranan.

"Mereka meninggalkanku. Ayah dan ibuku..." Kata Michiyo sambil berkaca kaca.

"Jangan ceritakan itu jika membuatmu sedih, nanodayo. Tetapi, ceritakan semuanya jika itu membuatmu lega, Cho."

"Ayahku.. Ibuku.. Kau tahu kan? Mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan.."

"Iya, aku tahu."

"Mereka kecelakaan karena... Ingin menjemput adikku di Tokyo.. Dulu, ada pesawat yang terbang dari Osaka ke Tokyo mengalami kecelakaan... Padahal, kami berencana untuk merayakannya ketika mereka kembali ke Osaka..." Katanya. Air matanya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Cho, manusia yang me..."

"Aku tahu, manusia yang merencanakan, tetapi tuhan yang menentukan. Aku percaya dengan itu..." Lalu menyeka air matanya.

"Hanya manusia yang tidak bersyukur yang tidak menerima ketentuan Tuhan. Dan, pada saat itu, aku tak tahu apa arti 'syukur'.. Aku masih terlalu kecil..."

Kami yang mendengar percakapan mereka terkejut. 'Ternyata Cho_-san_ anak yatim piatu...' Pikirku.

Michiyo melanjutkan ceritanya,"Selama itu, aku hanya hidup membawa 500 yen... Aku tidur di belakang pertokoan, sungguh tidak seperti anak direktur perusahaan besar." Katanya menitikkan air mata lagi.

"Lalu, ada seorang wanita dewasa menemukanku.. Dia memelukku, seperti anaknya sendiri..."

Midorima lalu mebenarkan posisinya, "Lalu? Apa yang dilakukan wanita itu?"

"Dia membawaku ke Emon. Oh, maksudnya mengasuhku... Membiayai kehidupanku... Padahal aku sama sekali bukan darah dagingnya... Dia tak pernah menikah demi merawatku... Hidupku dipenuhi rasa hutang budi..." Kata Michiyo sambil terisak. "Dia juga mengajarkanku cara menjadi wanita yang baik.. Dan dia mengajarkanku apa arti 'syukur'."

"Lalu, ke mana wanita itu? Jika ia merawatmu, pasti ia juga mendampingimu di sini kan, nanodayo."

"Pada saat perpisahan SMP lalu.. Aku dan wanita itu mengalami kecelakaan... Dia berkorban untukku lagi." Kata Michiyo. Semakin deras air mata menetes.

"Sebenarnya... Waktu itu... Lebih baik aku... Aku... Mati saja..."

"Jangan berkata begitu, Cho!"

"Hidupku dihantui perasaan bersalah, Midorima! Bagaimana tidak! Dia mendonorkan jantungnya demi aku!" Teriak Michiyo sambil menangis. Kami hanya bisa terkejut, melongo, dan makan snack (?)

"Dia hanya mengalami luka ringan... Sedangkan aku mengalami luka berat.. Yang harus membutuhkan donor jantung... Akulah penyebab kematiannya!" Kata Michiyo, lalu tidur di dada Midorima.

.

Karena tak tahan, kami akhirnya masuk kamar lagi.

Michiyo tersenyum tipis,"Aku sudah menduga, pasti kalian tadi hanya alasan. Sebenarnya kalian tidak ke mana - mana, kaan?"

"Kami turut prihatin.. Dan maafkan aku tadi mengingatkanmu tentang keluargamu.." Kata Momoi

"Lalu, adikmu mana? Bukannya dia masih di Tokyo?" Tanya Midorima.

"Aku benci dia! Jangan sebut dia lagi! Dia penyebab kematian orang tuaku! Dasar anak sialan!" Teriak Michiyo.

Midorima mengelus - elus rambut Michiyo, lalu menenangkannya. Lalu, Kise bertanya,"Maaf aku mengingatkanmu lagi, tetapi, siapa nama ibumu?"

"Kenapa? Pasti kau curiga dengan wajah dan rambut ibuku kan? Karena kita memang sepupu.. Nama ibuku Kyoko, Ryouta Kyoko.. Satu satunya anak perempuan di keluarga Ryouta Rokuro.. Iya kan?"

Lalu Michiyo melanjutkan perkataannya, "Ibu memanggilku _'Chocchi'_, sama sepertimu.. Ibuku juga cerewet, tetapi tegas.. Matanya sama seperti matamu, Kise-kun.. Kuning.. Bersinar.."Kata Michiyo menangis lagi.

.

.

"Maaf, ini sudah jam 6. Sepertinya kami harus pulang." Kata Kuroko datar (lagi). Memang anak yang tidak mengerti suasana!

"Ooh.. Maaf, aku menceritakannya terlalu lama. Silahkan." Kata Michiyo menghapus air matanya.

"Bisakah kau mengambilkan tasku, Cho?" Kata Midorima.

"Kau masih sakit, jangan pulang dulu. Lagi pula di luar hujan." Kata Michiyo

"Eeeeh.. Tidak bisa! Nanti-" Kata Kise. Dasar! Bukannya dia juga pernah membawaku ke rumahnya..

"Sudahlah, aku percaya Midorima bukan lelaki hidung belang. Dan aku bukan tipe cewek penggoda." Katanya dingin.

"Ya sudah, kami pulang dulu, ya! Oh iya, tidak apa kan kami membawa kamus ini?" Kataku.

"Silahkan." Kata Michiyo tersenyum.

Lalu, kami pulang menuju rumah masing - masing.

Dan Akhirnya hari itu berakhir.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Satu bulan kemudian.

Para anggota string 1 harus menambahkan jadwal latihan. Tentu saja, karena sebentar lagi pertandiangan basket antar SMA akan datang. Latihan keras ini dilakukan hingga...

"_Go Teikou! Go Teikou! Fight! Fight!_"

"_Defense! Defense!_"

Aku duduk di bench yang sudah tersediakan bersama Momoi. Permainan sudah berjalan 3 babak dengan skor yang... Sangat jauh diluar dugaanku 98-16, kemenangan untuk Teikou.

'Yang benar saja, mereka memang sangat kuat, tapi tak ku pikirkan bisa mengalahkan lawannya hingga selisih yang jauh seperti ini.' Batinku.

Yah, tapi itu memang kenyataan. Peluit berbunyi pertanda pertandingan berakhir. Teikou Menang! Yeay!

.

-Ruang Ganti Teikou-

"_Good Job_, semua! Kalian menang! Permainan kalian tadi sangatlah keren!" Seruku menghampiri para pemain yang terlihat kelelahan.

"Ya! Bagaimana jika kita merayakan kemenangan ini?" Tawar Momoi.

"Benarkah?! Tentu saja aku mau_-ssu_! Kemana..? Kita akan kemana?" Tanya Kise bersemangat.

"Err.. Yuuki_-chan_, kamu yang traktir yaa?" Tanya Momoi dengan aura blingbling memelas.

"Huff.. Baiklah.. Aku yang traktir. Tapi jangan terlalu banyak memesan makanan ya!" Jawabku

"Percuma kau bilang seperti itu, kau tidak menyadari ada Atsushi di klub kita, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima

"Ee... Kita lihat nanti. Ngomong-ngomong Dai_-kun_ ada dimana?" Tanya Momoi.

"Tadi dia berpisah. Katanya dia mencari pacarnya untuk diperkenalkan pada kita." Jawab Akashi santai.

.

.

Hening Sejenak...

.

.

.

"DIA PACARAN?! SEJAK KAPAN?!" Pekik kami semua kecuali Midorima, Kuroko, Akashi, dan Murasakibara.

"Sekitar hampir.. Kraus.. 2 minggu yang lalu.. Nyam.." Jawab Murasakibara

"Tapi, kenapa dia tidak bilang kami_-ssu_!?" Tanya Kise

"Entahlah. Tapi-" balas Akashi terpotong.

.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

"Masuk!" Perintahku

"Yo!"

Ternyata yang masuk adalah.. Aomine.

.

Hening sejenak.

.

"Jadi kau akan memperkenalkan pacarmu? Dimana dia?" Tanya Momoi penasaran.

"Err.. Dari mana kau tau? Dia ada di luar. Hei! Ayo masuk!" Jawab Aomine yang disusul sebuah perintahan.

Kemudian pintu ruang ganti bergerak dan menampakkan seorang cewek yang terlihat.. Tomboy?

"Ha.. Hai.." Sapa cewek itu.

Kami hanya melongo.

.

"Dia adalah Serina Kago, pacar baruku." Jelas Aomine malas.

'Entah, ini mimpi atau bukan. Kenapa seorang Aomine bisa mendapatkan pacar?' Batin kami semua.

"Hai, Serina_-san_. Kami klub basket Teikou string 1. Aku manager, Yuuki Ryin." Ucapku memecah keheningan.

"Jadi kau pacar barunya Dai_-kun_ ya!? Aku Momoi Satsuki, asisten menager!" Sahut Momoi girang tetapi terlihat SKSD (Sok Kenal Sok Dekat)

Serina tersenyum.

"Kemudian-" ucapanku terpotong.

.

**BRAK!**

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Maaf, aku telat." Kata Michiyo sambil membanting pintu ruang ganti SMA Teikou.

.

Hening sejenak.

.

"Eeeeh.. Daiki.. Itu... Pacarmu yang mau kamu kenalkan...?" Tanya Michiyo kaget.

"Iya, marganya sama sepertimu, Cho_-san_!" Jawab Aomine

"eh?... Apakah namanya.. Serina Kago?" Tanya Michiyo lagi dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Haaah..?!" Kami semua terkaget.

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku, _nee-san_?" Tanya Serina.

"... Perkenalkan... Aku..." Kata Michiyo penuh emosi. "Mic-"

"Dia kakakmu, Kago..." Kata Midorima. Aku, Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise, Kuroko, Momoi, Akashi, dan Serina terkejut.

.

"... Kau... Cho_-neesan_?"

"... Iya... Dan Kise_-kun_ yang berada di sana adalah sepupumu dari Paman Toyama, yang hidup lama di Amerika..."

.

Michiyo menahan air matanya. Sementara, Serina sudah menitikkan air matanya.

"Cho_-neesaan_... Aku rindu pada..."

"Tapi, aku **TIDAK** rindu padamu..." Potong Michiyo. Kata - katanya tajam.

"Sudahlah, Serina_cchi_. Kakakmu memang begitu. Seperti Bibi Kyoka." Kata Kise yang berusaha menghibur adik sepupunya.

"... Kata - katamu, Kise_-kun_. Mengingatkanku pada ibu..." Kata Serina, tangisannya semakin deras.

"Aku melihat langsung kematiannya. Bersyukurlah kamu tidak melihat..."

"Cukup, Cho_-san_!" Potong Akashi. "Walaupun kau tahu arti 'syukur', tetapi, jangan seenaknya menggunakan kata 'syukur'. Dia adikmu, dia pasti rindu padamu." Kata Akashi tidak kalah tajam, setajam silet.

"Huuh, kau seperti tahu dia saja. Tanya dia! Selama ini dia hanya tertawa bersama keluarga dari ayah! Sedangkan, aku yang anak buangan ini bersusah payah untuk mencari uang sendiri!" Jerit Michiyo. Air matanya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Jika kau masih sayang kakakmu, tinggalah bersamaku! Jika tidak mau, kau takkan pernah ku anggap sebagai adikku! Ooh, tentunya hukum ini tidak hanya berlaku padamu saja, Serina.." Kata Michiyo sambil memandang Aomine.

.

Hening sejenak. Terlihat Serina sedang berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

.

"... Aku mau bersama _neesan_..." Katanya lemah. Pasraaah gitu.

"Ayo! Aku akan bilang ke Paman Hitoshi!" Katanya sambil menggandeng tangan Serina. "Ini, Midorima, ku belikan sup kacang merah lima kaleng."

"Tunggu." Tanya Aomine. "Kau kakaknya, lebih tua dari Serina. Tetapi, dadanya lebih besar..."

"Hahaha. Aku tak tahu itu. Tanyakan sendiri padanya." Katanya sambil tersenyum licik, lalu pergi meninggalkan semua makhluk yang ada disitu.

.

.

Beberapa lama kemudian..

"Tunggu. Ini bukannya seragam Serina_chin_?" Tanya Murasakibara. Tumben-tumbennya ia tidak memikirkan makanan. Terdengar suara pelan dari Murasakibara,"seperti nori yang membungkus Sushi..."

"Oh yaa..." Kata Aomine. "Aku akan me... eh.. Ada telpon dari Cho!"

Aomine mengangkat telpon.

"Haloo.."

.

_"~~Iya, ini Daiki, kan? Nanti bisa antarkan seragam Serina ke rumah? Tidak usah terburu - buru, aku juga masih harus ke Kota Edogawa."_

.

"Eeh.. Iya. Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi berpesta ya. Kau juga paling agak lama kan..?"

_._

_"~~Iya. Terima kasih, Daiki."_

.

"Sama - sama."

_._

_"~~Bakaa! Dasar kau...tututututut.."_

**Pip!**

Aomine menutup telponnya. "Aku akan mengantarkan baju ini nanti. Setelah kita berpesta.."

"Makaaan!" Teriak Mura. Lalu, kami pergi ke restoran kare yang ada di tengah kota.

Hari ini, kemenangan pertama tim kami. Aku sangat bangga dengan timku. Mereka mempunyai kelebihan masing - masing. Menurutku, paling hebat adalah Kuroko. Dia bisa menjadi _'ghost'_ tim kami.

"Baiklah, untuk makan, aku yang traktir. Kecuali kau, Midorima-kun. Kau telah dibelikan banyak sup kacang merah oleh yayangmu." Kataku.

"Itu kan untuk beberapa hari, nanodayo." Katanya sambil memainkan cincin perak yang kira - kira beberapa minggu dipakainya terus.

"... Haha.. Bercanda,'nanodayo'." Kataku menirukan Midorima. Dia hanya terdiam.

"_By the way_, itu cincin dari siapa? Melihatnya seperti _cheese Rings_." Kata Murasakibara. Pikirannya mulai kacau, kecacingan kali nih orang!

"Hmmm... Dari Cho." Kata Midorima.

"Eaaaaaa (cie-nya orang Jepang)... Midorima_cchi_ mau tunangan, yaaa?" Tanya Kise

"Bukan gitu, nanodayo. Dulu ini menjadi _lucky item_. Tetapi, aku belum sempat mengembalikan." Katanya sambil memainkan cincin itu.

"Jangan-jangan itu _lucky item_mu seumur hidup." Kata Akashi.

"... Aamiin.." Katanya. OOC ya? Iyah! Maaf, Lanjut.

"Eaaaaaaaaaa!" Teriak kami semua.

Lalu, kami memasuki restoran itu. Wajah tim kami berseri. Makan gratis (Gratis bagi mereka, tidak bagiku!) adalah sebagian kecil imbalan dari usaha dan kerja keras para manusia ajaib.

Ajaib... Tunggu! Aku punya ide.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Apa ide yang sedang berputar-putar di kepala yuuki? eh ngga kamu, eh.. Pokoknya Readers sebagai "Aku" yang punya nama Yuuki!?**

**Lihat saja di chapter 8!**

* * *

**Yosh, chapter ini selesai juga!**

**Ngohoho.. Author mau curhat dikit nih. (ngga apa-apa kan?)**

**Semalam sebelum saya update chapter 7 ini, Author (Sa) mimpiin ada reviewers (sebut saja begitu) yang bilang kalau fic ini membosankan!**

**hihi.. Semoga itu bukan beneran deh! Tapi jika diantara para readers yang memang merasa bosan..**

**-Kembali ke atas, baca kata-kata yang ada dibawah kalimat: "HOPE YOU ENJOYED". Oke?!-**

**.**

**.**

**Oh iya satu lagii.. Pesan Penting untuk kalian semua!**

**Tenang aja, bukan kabar gembira tentang KULIT MANGGIS lagi kok..**

**Yaitu...**

**.**

**.**

**RnR Pleasee? hehehe..^^**


End file.
